The Past and The Present
by themagentawolf
Summary: What if the transformers had kids? What if the femmes of those were sent away and after years have come back? How will everyone take it, especially when part of them won't be recognized? First Fic, based around my oc's and their memories
1. Get some Sleep

cycle: day breem: minute servo: hand optic: eye digit: finger

Brawl: Prowl and Jazz's 1st born and daughter

Moonshine: Bluestreak and Sunstreaker's daughter

Greta: Ratchet and Ironhide's daughter

Thunder: Blaster and Soundwave's Daughter

Moonshine looked out the window of the ship it had been so long since she had last seen them, her fathers, her uncles, all the others running around there, it had been so long. 6 years in the next few human months to be exact, and they wouldn't be getting there for another 3, so she'd be missing her Uncle Prowl's creation day, Brawl's one father, the other was called "Dad" so things wouldn't of gotten confusing all those years ago.

_They probably won't even recognize us, even with our spark's energy the same, they probably still won't even notice how we're those femmes that they had raised then sent away._

"What cha thinkin' 'bout?" said a lazy voice from behind her.

She turned to find Hazz behind her, one servo covering her left optic, slouched slightly, but who could blame her? It was the middle of the night, they had just come from a battle to get on this old heap of junk, and they hadn't recharged in almost 7 cycles, talk about sleep deprived.

"Oh, nothing Hazz, just gazing outside again," she said to the visored femme, hoping she wouldn't catch the lie.

"Come on 'Shine, you know lyin' is definitely not your forte," Hazz said as she stepped up next to Moonshine and sat down. "Now why don't cha just tell good ole Hazz what the problem is before Greta gets on another rage about you trying to get her more work like you say her doctor daddy did?"

Moonshine stared back at her as she turned her head to look her dead in the optics, she finally looked away and did what some would of called a sigh, Hazz could get anything out of anyone, no matter how young, old, good or evil, she was the perfect intimidator.

"Fine," she said as she finally looked back, "I'm just really worried about seeing my family again."

"Oh come on, they're your family, there's 'solutely no reason for you to be worried 'bout that, and anyway, you have a good couple months, you'll be ready by then," Hazz cut in.

Moonshine just put her elbows on her knees, head in her hands and stared out the huge window once again, of course they're her family, but still, they'll probably not even notice her, let alone remember her. "Yeah, but still, we all had to get a completely new chassis after we hit Cybertron, they'll probably say that we're not them and not even be able to tell who we are," she complained.

Hazz stopped herself from saying anything as another sigh escaped the gray femme before her, true, she hadn't met them before they were sent away, but from what

they had told her, she might as well of. When they had met, they had been on a small transport heading for Cybertron because Earth was suddenly "too dangerous for sparklings" as they had put it so kindly, yeah, then why the heck did Brawl's YOUNGER brother get t' stay and Thunder's TWIN brother get to stay too, it was all so unfair.

She looked at the young femme before her, she looked so different from when she had first met her, then she had been so, so shy, going behind Brawl and Thunder and Greta when they had been introduced, worried when the femme Autobots had come to get them, then about a year later she's so talkative! You could hardly get her to stop talking, Brawl and Greta always said that it was because of her parents, she wouldn't know, she had never met them. And just as they were told that they were leaving to go to Earth, the datsun had become so much more separated from everybody else, and this insomnia was becoming a problem, Elita-1 even agreed with that, Greta had given her sleep pills, put a program in her cpu, everything nearly anyone could think of, yet here she was, staring out the huge window in the cockpit when she should be in her room recharging. Not even Dawn, her best friend, could help anything, making the green and black femme feel horrible.

She finally chose to speak, "'Shine, why don't ya try t' go recharge for a bit, what happens will happen, so stop dawdling over for now, dawdle over it when we get there, but for now, go recharge."

"But Hazz-" she started when Hazz held up her servo to stop.

"'Shine, you are our youngest but probably one of our best people, ya you're your recharge, so go do it before I lock ya in your room, ya hear me?"

"Fine," she said as she slowly rised to go to her temporary room for the night.

The only problem, neither one of them knew that she'd whined up dreaming of when she with her family again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, good enough for the first chapter? This is my first fic so please no flaming or anything like that, only flaming if you're going to give me advise on how to do something better.

Hazz's slang was so freakin hard

Next chapter'll start with Moonshine's dream most probably, so it's gonna be having Bluestreak, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe in it, oh yeah, and possibly Jazz, Prowl, Brawl, and a baby brother of Brawl's, you know, the one that was mentioned as being able to stay on Earth while Brawl and the others had to leave? Yeah, that one, also, any ideas on his name would be appreciated too.


	2. Too many memories

_No!_ Moonshine screamed in her head as another memory surged through her unconscious mind, trying to take over with yet another memory of the way things were back when she had been with her family. She and her cousin Brawl were one of the few bots blessed by primus enough to have been able to remember their early sparklinghood, right now, one of those memories were threatening to take over as she thrashed on her berth, trying to make the memories leave again. But to no avail, seeing as to how the memory was taking over at an ever increasing rate. _NO!_

_The sky was so clear, "something you would never see on Cybertron" her dad had told her, the yellow bot looking up into the sky as the clouds shifted again. This was one of the few times she could ever get him away from work enough to spend time with her, too bad she couldn't do the same for the mostly gray mech that she called father._

"_Daddy, what was it like on Cybertron?" She asked with big blue optics on the ground. At that question her dad's face slowly changed from a smile to a slight frown. _Did I say something wrong?_ Moonshine wondered._

_He finally turned to his daughter, his head falling down so he wasn't staring at the clouds anymore. "Cybertron was, oh, how am I supposed to put this? Cybertron was basically corrupting the last time I had seen it, but that was about 5 million years ago, so I obviously don't know, maybe one day your father and I can take you there," he said as he caressed her cheek._

_She giggled against his touch, "Yeah, that would be fun," she said, not realizing how soon she would be leaving to that particular planet._

"_It really would be, I'll have to talk to your father and Prime about it later."_

Yes, he's smiling again, _she thought as he looked back at the sky. But suddenly the clouds started to turn dark gray faster than normal, she looked up to see something sparkling in the clouds just to disappear and fall towards her as the rain started, it was harder than normal too, she didn't need to use her dad's wings to tell that._

"_Moonshine, look out," her father said as the thing hit her on her forehead, breaking it open, letting energon run down her face. "Moonshine!" he yelled as she fell to the ground on her side from the impact , energy shocking her frame as her father tried to get her to respond to him._

Daddy…

"Dad!" Moonshine yelled as she sat right up on her berth, slowly bringing in breaths, the effects of the dream wearing off. She raised her hand to her head, trying to rub away the headache that was forming. "Not again," she pleaded into the hair, her hand flying from her head. "Not again!"

After a few breems of silent pleading, she got up to have another night of walking around the ship, another day to follow of Greta's yelling with Elita-1 looking so saddened over her shoulder at her. _Why is this always happening to me? _she thought as she left her room, only to be stopped by Dawn standing in the doorway, her servos on her hips, legs apart. _Great, she's pissed, what happened this time?_

"What's the matter?" she asked as she was pushed into her room by a green hand.

She was finally thrown on the berth when she heard the replying answer, "What's the matter with _you?_"

"What do you mean? And why were you hanging outside my door?" she demanded as she tried to sit back up, only to be pushed back down.

The green and black femme silently moved up beside her. "What I mean, is that there's something wrong, and I want you to tell me, same reason for your other question too."

"Nothing's wrong," Moonshine objected, too quickly for Dawn.  
"Yeah, and I'm suddenly stupid, now tell me," she said as she grabbed her under the chin, "What the hell's the matter."

What's happening? _she thought as she onlined her optics to see a familiar white ceiling. _Medbay? What am I doing here?

_She turned her head to see not only her dad, but her father too, both asleep against each other; the only one that wasn't asleep was her Uncle Sideswipe and the medics._

"_Awake Sleepy Head?" she heard somebody say, then realized it to be her uncle._

"_Y-yeah," she squeaked out, _Since when is my vocalizer so unused?

"_Good, you had us all scared with the whole issue of you just falling over with my brother and bleeding like there's no tomorrow out of your cute little forehead," he said as he got up to come to the side of the bed._

"_What do you mean me 'just falling over', didn't Dad see the sparkling white thing? That was the thing that hit me, it was shining in the sky then it fell," but at the look on his faceplate, she became even quieter. "You believe me, don't you?"_

"_I'm sorry Sweetheart, no one saw anything other than you staring into the sky and suddenly falling to the ground with a huge gaping hole in your head."_

"_Okay, you're finally awake, good," said yet another familiar voice, the feared Ratchet, Greta's doctor dad. "What the hell happened to make you have such a low energon level, I've never witnessed anyone with such low levels!" he said as he started his rampage._

_Moonshine finally felt close to tears, her own uncle wouldn't believe her, what chance would it be that someone that wasn't even part of the family would understand and believe her? "Nothing happened, I was just out with Dad when I fell unconscious during that storm," she said with her head lowered so no one would see the forming tears on her optics._

_Ratchet looked at her with such a stern face that he could have melted a planet sized glacier. "Yeah, I highly doubt that, either your cpu was telling you things and your body responded, or something hit you, so which was it?"_

"_It was nothing Ratchet, nothing at all," she said._

"_Then how come you said a storm started before you fell unconscious, then how come there _was _no storm today?" Ratchet pushed._

_Moonshine looked at him with huge optics, "What do you mean there was no storm!" she screamed._

"What do you mean by no storm you idiot?!" she shouted as she came awake again, tears streaming down her face.

"Wow, settle down Moonshine, what's wrong?" Dawn asked from beside her, servo on her chest trying to keep her down again.

Moonshine looked at her, how had she gotten here? Then everything came back in a flying heap, everything, her waking from another memory of nightmares, finding Dawn on the other side of her door, and so much talking and other things happening that shouldn't have happened.

"Look, I'm sorry about waking you, and I don't think that was such a good idea earlier."

"Don't worry about it 'Shine, just lay back down, you can tell me in the morning."

So Dawn is finally added along with Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and a mention of Bluestreak, anywho, was it ok for a second chapter? Not too fluffy between Dawn and her right? And how was the "oh, I'm seeing things that nobody else is seeing, I'm going crazy!" part too? So many flash backs, so little time, in the next few chapters I may be having Brawl or Thunder or Greta entering as the main chapter for a bit, I don't know, maybe, maybe not.

Hey, this one's longer too, just realized that.


	3. What do You Mean

Brawl finally woke up, last night had been so horrible, first with the problems in getting into recharge, then when she finally started to fall into it, Dawn just has to call to tell her that her cousin needed her, boy such a wonderful night.

She slowly got up, stretching her joints again from the residual pain that was there from the battle that they had fought just cycles before, the sleep was such a welcome thing, yet it didn't want to come. _Great, I'm turning into Moonshine._

She finally left the room to go see Elita, she had said something about needing to talk to her after she was done recharging, well, she was done, so now she had to go see what she wanted.

She silently walked through the grey walled corridor, careful to not awaken any of the other recharging femmes. She passed the rooms on either side of her to hear light engines running in recharge, soft muttering, and…music? She backtracked to the room in which the sound was coming from to find it being Hazz's. _Little glitch, _she thought as she knocked on the door, _I swear, I'm gonna kill her before any decepticons even get a chance if she doesn't stop this. _After a few minutes she tried to knock again, and again, and again, to finally realize that the femme behind the door wouldn't open it, _probably can't even hear me. _She finally chose to just open it, but as she typed in the code she heard more than just the music, she heard singing, _what is with her and Thunder and singing and music?_

When she finally opened it, she found Hazz in there, dancing once again but singing at the same time, _how the heck can she do that?_

"I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
I think I took too much  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
I thought it would be fun"

"Hazz, would you turn that down already?! People are trying to recharge," she tried to shout over the music.

"I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill"

"Hazz!"

"I haven't moved from the spot where you left me  
This must be a bad trip  
All of the other pills, they were different  
Maybe I should get some help"

She finally gave up on getting the other femme to listen, she was to engrossed in her precious music again. _Just like Dad used to be, _she thought to herself.

"I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill"

She finally went to sit on the other's berth, waiting for her to be done with the song long enough to listen.

"Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill

I can't stay on your life support, there's a  
shortage in the switch,  
I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me  
itch  
I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes  
being a little bitch,  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Run just as fast as I can  
To the middle of nowhere  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
ill  
You keep makin' me ill"

The song finally ended, then Brawl decided to make her move before her visored friend had enough time to start another, "Hazz, would you please just stop doing that before you wake everyone in the ship up?"

Hazz, completely surprised to hear another voice in her room, she turned so fast that she fell on the floor. "Brawl, what are you doing here?" she asked from the floor.

"Brawl, what are you doing here?" she asked from the floor.

"You were very loud, I came to try to get you to turned the music down," she said calmly from the berth, her legs crossed on top of each other.

Hazz looked completely surprised, even with her visor on, "Sorry Brawler, didn't mean to mess you up." She got up from the ground with complete ease and grace, nothing new from what Brawl had seen of her in the years since they'd met.

"You didn't "mess me up" as you're calling it Hazz, I was just worried that you would wake everyone up from your music."

"Oh, I highly doubt that Brawler, you were just worried that I wouldn't get enough recharge again, right Sweety?" Hazz cooed back to her.

Brawl glared back at her best friend, she had always come to her with some of the new stuff that she knew that she'd absolutely love, ever since they'd met they'd been closer than Brawl had ever been with anyone, and the first friend Hazz had ever had. "Sorry to disappoint you Hazz, but I didn't come to be worried about you, I was walking through the hall to go to Elita-1 when I heard how loud your music was."

"Okay, fine, anyway, I may as well come with ya, Elita wanted me too, so lead the way," she said as she turned the music off.

"Fine, then let's just go already," Brawl said as she stood up and headed for the door.

They headed for the main cockpit together as they talked with each other.

"Hey, 'Shine's like super worried about reachin' Earth for some reason," Hazz started.

"I don't blame her," Brawl said, not missing a beat as she walked soundlessly through the halls. "No one may be able to tell who we are, my bet, the only one's that'll be able to tell who we are are going to be Wheeljack, Prime, and a few others, but not many."

"Who's Wheeljack? I think I've heard of the name before but I don't really know _who _he is."

"He's one of the Ark's original crew members, Prime's main engineer, he's helped out in the medbay many times, let's just say, he has a mask, and fins on either side of his head that light up when he talks. And he also blows himself up a lot."

Hazz started chuckling, amusement written all over her face. "Boy does he sound like a character."

"Yeah, the character in every story that's super friendly yet super dangerous, the way history has always rolled."

"You and history, come on, stop with that for just a little bit, 'k?"

"Fine."

When they had finally made it to the cockpit, they were met by Chromia, the teal femme quickly leaving after a good-bye to them all. "Thank you all for coming, I just would of thought that you would come alone," their pink leader said.

"If you want I can wait out in the hall," Hazz said as she stayed standing.

"Don't worry about it Hazz, the thing I need to talk to you two about is the same," Elita-1 announced.

"What is it then?" Hazz asked as she finally seated herself.

"As you both know we'll be arriving at Earth in a few cycles." Both Hazz and Brawl nodded at this. "But I'm getting worried, yes about no one recognizing you Brawl, or Thunder, Greta, or Moonshine, but I'm more worried about how you four will be able to handle be rejected in such a manner as that," their leader finished.

"Ma'am, mind my askin', what does this have to do with me," Hazz asked as she finished.

"Simple Hazz, you and the others may be needed to help them get through it, and I'm assigning you to Brawl, seeing as to how you two are so close," Elita announced.

"Oh, now I get it," Hazz said.

"Ma'am, mind my saying, but I don't really need someone to help me with it," Brawl started.

"Wrong Brawl, I know you and the others are probably going to feel betrayed or something like that, that's the reason why I am doing this, Chromia's going with Greta, Dawn with Moonshine, Midnight or Firestar are probably going to go with Thunder," her leader implied right back.

"But Elita-" Brawl started.

"No buts Brawl, now, you two know what the thing is, now go get ready, we only have about one more cycle left," she said as Brawl and Hazz got out of their seats. "Oh yeah, and you two are going to be sharing a room too, it makes things a lot easier that way."

As Brawl and Hazz walked out, Hazz whispered back to Brawl, "So, how's that sound, eh Brawler?"

The song was P!nk's Just like a Pill.

We finally got Brawl in, the mech she called "Dad" was referring to


	4. She doesn't need comfort

Now this was just torture, why did Elita-1 have to do this to her of all people? Putting her in charge of her brother's kid, well, she wouldn't be considered a kid anymore, but still. She was Chromia, one of the many feared autobots, and the sister of the even more feared Ironhide, why was she being put in charge of another femme, and her brother's of all of them? Sure, Greta was a great femme, and one of the best medics that Cybertron had ever seen, but her rages could get on people's nerves, and Chromia would probably wind up doing the same right back at her. No matter what Elita said, she knew Greta was bound to not take her parents knowing that the femme they were talking to was they're youngling, no, she would yell and scream at them about how stupid they were, angry at them for eternity just because, then she would wind up drinking a little too much later; yeah, Greta didn't need her, she didn't need anyone but herself and the person she was yelling at.

Chromia looked out the window in her room; it had been a long night, trying to get her leader to understand that Greta needed no comfort, only a good bunch of cubes of energon to cool her off. But she knew that wasn't really it, the femme that Greta thought she was making everyone see wasn't working for Chromia, and she knew it. Chromia knew how she would always use the energon as an excuse to get away from everyone and go back to her room to be alone, Chromia had even confronted her about it once, after that Greta had been weary of the older femme, no one had found out about what kind of a depression she would get if something like this happened, they would just pass it off as a hangover in the morning.

_They can be so stupid, _she thought as she saw the planet Jupiter pass by her window. _If only they would look farther than the raging fits, they would see how much of a mask she wears. _

There was suddenly a knock at the door, hesitant, but still a knock. _Who could that be? _She thought to herself as she got up to open her door only to find the femme she had just been thinking about was on the other side of it. _I have to be seeing things; I'll have to get Greta to check that out after I have a quick recharge, _she thought as she started to press the button to close the door.

"Wait," she heard the femme in front of her say as she put her foot in front of the door, causing it to stop on its way to closing. "I wanted to talk to you," she heard the voice again coming from the face of her friend, sounding uncharacteristically worried.

"Oh, sorry, thought I was seeing something or another," she said as she re-opened the door. "Come in."

Greta walked in, looking nervous as ever. She sat on the berth that Chromia used. She kept her head down, not letting Chromia see her optics, until she finally lifted her head for Chromia to come face to face with one of the most dangerous femmes she knew looking close to tears, them nearly running over her optic ridges.

"Chromia, I know how you and the others think I'm so mean, harsh, hateful, all that and more, but that's not me, you out of everyone should know that. You know how I hide behind my little mask, yet you and everyone else just ignore it, and since you're supposed to like, do that thing that Elita said, I need to know, why?" she begged, desperation written on her faceplates.

Chromia kept silent, trying to figure out a decent enough answer to give her. The problem was she had never seen her like this before, she had seen her angry, happy, excited, deadly, anything but this, and that scared her.

She finally decided on her answer, "Greta, you're a wonderful person, yes, you can be a little angry a lot, but that doesn't mean that the others and I are ignoring you, we're just waiting for you to come to us, we don't want to force you into something like that, what kind of friends would that make us then?" She moved over to sit by the young medic, wrapping her arm around the other's middle. "You're our friend, and we don't want to hurt you."

Greta just continued to stare into the distance, the tears becoming even harder to control, until they finally started to fall slowly, then pick up speed. She quickly clutched the femme that was her supposed aunt and finally stopped.

"You okay?" Chromia asked from above her head.

"Y-yeah, thank you," she heard hesitantly from her side.

"Don't worry about it Sweetheart."

After a little bit Greta finally left to get back to work, leaving Chromia behind to think of everything, including the sudden memory that flashed through her head, when Greta and the others were attacked when landing on Cybertron. _Oh, please don't do this to me._

_It was such a nice day, Cybertron's skies were clearer and more beautiful than they had been in cycles, it was so wonderful. She waited next to Elita-1 and the others, half expecting Moonracer to ask if she could go wait back at base, but it didn't come, not with them seeing the ship they were waiting for finally arrive. _'Bout time, _she thought to herself as the ship unloaded, letting many femmes and mechs lose in the giant building. They looked for the ones that they were here for and finally spotted them, standing almost directly in front of them waiting. _Smart kids.

_What happened next would haunt her forever though, once they had reached them, blasterfire started out in the building, she turned just in time to miss a bolt heading straight for her head. She was suddenly shot through the window on the other side of the room, many other transformers going with her, including all but Brawl and Elita-1; she found out later that Brawl had gotten on top of Elita to keep her from getting damaged as the ceiling came down on top of them._

_But what happened when they finally hit ground was horrible; the decepticons were the ones to start everything, and now they were heading for the younglings, Moonshine was first to go with being thrown against a building and falling unconscious, then Dawn and Midnight from impact, Thunder from blasterfire near her sparkchamber, then there was only Greta and Hazz left, and then a decepticon found its way behind Hazz, and it jabbed two huge rods straight through her head, how her cpu hadn't been destroyed was a blessing from Primus, but it still haunted her, seeing the body fall to the ground with the things sticking out of the back of her head, that was when Greta finally grabbed the blaster and killed them all, she would never know what got her to do it, she just did it._

_Finally with the help of Firestar, Moonracer, Greta and Chromia they found Elita-1 and Brawl, Elita still conscious with Brawl on her, even more damage done than what happened to Hazz. They quickly took them to the only place they knew they could go: Alpha Tron, he would fix them all, he had done so for Optimus and Elita, he could do it for these younglings, and they were right, with the help of Greta, he had fixed them all, sure with new chastises, but fixed none the less, and functional, Hazz had to get extra care done for her optics, getting her a visor fixed so that the wires connected to her cpu, giving her the ability of sight back to her, they were all so relieved, but it tied all ends with innocence that they could ever have, and it ripped all of the femme autobots there's sparks to shreads when they all finally realized that. It had hurt so much…_

_Stop it, you need to stop thinking of this again, _Chromia thought to herself as she laid back on the berth. She got the sudden suggestion to look outside, only to see the planet Mars pass by. _It won't be long know, not at all._

Greta was almost to the medbay when she saw Thunder in it, sitting on one of the cots, seeming to talk to her casseticons, not aware of the medic entering until she heard the swish of the door opening and closing.

"Oh, Greta, it's just you," She stuttered out as Greta walked up to her.

"Yes, it's just me, this is the medbay, and I'm the one that's supposed to be in here, now, what's wrong?" Greta said.

"She kind of hurt herself while walking down the hall," Lightning answered, the orange and red casseticon perched on the same cot as her "mother".

"Then where'd you hurt yourself?" Greta asked, her annoyed tone back from its little vacation earlier.

"On my leg, upper thigh I think," Thunder replied, flexing the limp very simply.

"Alright then, you all, either go back to your room or go sit somewhere other than on the bed," Greta said to the cassettes, hoping they would listen for once.

"But Greta," whined Lightning's twin, Storm, his purple and blue paint job along with Lightning's orange and red reminding Greta way to much of Thunder's parents back on Earth, Soundwave and Blaster, both of them the radio type; even with reading all of her father's medical books that she had smuggled back to Cybertron with her, she couldn't seem to find what the proper name of their type was.

"No buts you little maggot, now I'm not giving you an option, go to your room now or else," she snapped, an evil tone coming to her vocalizer.

They all ran out saying "yeses" and "of courses", the only one that hadn't left was the oldest, Tigeretta. She stood on the ground in her femme mode; she was the only known cassetticon to be able to change at all aside from cassette to robot, while she could change to a form of tiger, hence the name.

She stared at Greta for a few minutes before finally saying, "Is it okay if I stay, I won't let the others in."

"No you don't, don't even think that-" Greta started before Thunder cut her off.

"Just her Greta, anyway, I need some time away from all their shenanigans, it's really wearing me down."

"Fine," Greta finally answered. "But only her."

"Of course," Thunder replied.

"Thank you," Tigeretta said from the ground as she bowed her thanks and went to sit down.

Greta finally started to work on her leg, seeing the various wires under her plating intertwined where they shouldn't have been. "What have you been doing?" she snapped.

"Like a said, I need to get away from the others," Thunder replied.

"What another of your amazing games or something," Greta snapped.

"Actually, I think it was the twins bouncing around on the bed while Thunder was asleep," she heard Tigeretta say.

"Is that why I woke up so sore that one day?" Thunder provoked.

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm gonna offline those little idiots."

"Alright then, you're all done," Greta said.

"Thanks Gret'," Thunder said as she flexed her leg again, obviously not nearly in as much pain as she had been in earlier.

"Your welcome, and make sure they don't go jumping on you again," Greta said as the two left the medbay. _Luckies!_


	5. How much longer

Elita-1 sighed, they were nearing Earth at an ever increasing rate, soon she was seeing the planet's moon just outside her window as they passed it. _Not long now, _she thought as she got up, it was so tiring to have to sit all day, she would never figure out how people could do that, never. She left what you could call her office to go get some energon, not caring that she had work left probably hundreds of paperwork there, she wouldn't ever understand how Brawl could just sit there and do it all without complaining or leaving for a couple hours.

As she walked through the hall, she heard less recharging systems behind the doors than her earlier expedition, talking obviously going on with Brawl and Hazz again, she always visualized those too as Brawl's parents only as femmes, seeing as to how Brawl now had the door wings and paintjob and transformation to match her father, Prowl, while Hazz had the visor, the slang, the same happy-go-lucky attitude, the opposite paintjob as Brawl, and not to mention the same obsession over music as Brawl's dad Jazz had.

She laughed to herself as she continued walking, finding amusement in the thought of two of her highest ranking officers actually being such a couple. _No, stop thinking like that, _she mentally ordered herself; _Do not think of them that way, you are to think they are just friends unless they tell me so._

She finally made it the rec room, just to find nobody there, _Well, at least I can enjoy the silence, even though it would be nice to talk with, oh well, I guess I can always make Optimus talk extra long with me when we arrive._

She poured her energon, the pinkish liquid filling the cube until it was basically full all the way to the top, which she quickly consumed, thirst quickly becoming non-existent. She refilled the cube a good couple of times before she was satisfied. She refilled it again and went over to the couch and sat down, fumbling with the controller to get a better channel that she liked. She just sat there, enjoying the screen and the silence as she drank her cube of energon, easily ignoring all outside forces other than herself. _This is so nice, _she thought before she heard a faint noise at what sounded like the other side of the room. She looked up to see Night Rod, the flamed femme standing in the doorframe, not saying anything for a few more astroseconds.

"What are you watching?" she asked as she entered fully and sat by Elita.

"Some tv, I don't really know what it's called though," Elita answered, taking another swig of her energon, then placig it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Okay then, can I ask, how much longer until we reach Earth?" she asked.

Elita-1 froze, realizing the reason for the question, it wasn't just Brawl, Thunder, Moonshine, or Greta dealing with the anxiety of reaching Earth, Night Rod was too, and anybody could understand, she was really a twin, apparently to that kid Hot Rod, or Rodimus as some called him while Optimus was dead, dealing with everything, while Night Rod was stuck with being an orphan on Cybertron since their parents had divorced when they had both been about one. She had been put up for adoption, while Hot Rod was with their mother until she died, but then he had that old kook Kup, then he had those others, Springer, Arcee, Ultra Magnus, and anybody else that would like him, which was mostly everyone. Too bad he didn't know anything about his family, but either way, even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference, seeing as to how the power ran in the femme side of their family, so Night Rod had the thrown, no matter what he did.

"We should be arriving at about 0600, which isn't long from now," she finally answered.

"Thanks you," Night Rod said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, Night Rod," Elita-1 said before she grabbed the other's servo. "There's no need to be nervous, just be yourself, when we get there, the main people there will be in the meeting, so you'll all be introduced, explaining what happened to make them all look so different, for you and the others that were never there, we'll have to go back farther, but it just means that they'll know more about you, so don't worry."

"Okay Elita, whatever you say," she replied as Elita let go of her hand to let her leave.

Once she was gone Elita turned off the tv and looked outside, _I think we're ahead of schedule, way ahead of schedule._

It was time, time to finally see the people that had sent them all away again, to see if they would actually remember, remember if their own younglings existed, let alone lived. It was time, and they had to get ready for it, time to show those mechs who the real autobots were.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know, shorter than the other chapters, but hey, you got to see the Night Rod and Elita-1 right?

Oh well, Night Rod's like this queen basically on Cypertron, in a place where the girls rein over mechs, whoo, that sounds like awesome.


	6. Missed Meeting

They finally landed on Earth, all the occupants of the ship ready to unload and see the organic planet. Moonshine looked extremely nervous next to Midnight and Dawn; Greta tensed next to Chromia; Storm, Lightning, and Wave moved as if to go outside just as the ship landed next to Thunder and Tigeretta; Brawl and Hazz talked calmly; and Elita-1 was stuck with standing next to the pilot as they landed, hoping the worst didn't become reality.

When the ship was finally allowed to open the door to let them out, they saw the leader of the autobots, Optimus Prime, the head medic Ratchet and SIC Prowl and 3IC Jazz accompanying him.

As they stepped out of the ship, Optimus came up to them to speak with them all. "Welcome back to Earth, and welcome to those of you that have not been here before," he said, optics nearly sparkling when he looked at Brawl, Moonshine, Thunder, and Greta, as if telling them that he knew what they'd been up to while he had been here with their parents. "Later we will be having a meeting to let you and some of the higher ranking officers know who you are, or to reacquaint yourselves with them. But first I want you all to get some energon then be checked by our medic, Ratchet. But I want the older femmes to go first, I want to talk to you younger ones before that. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," "Of course," "Sounds nice, thanks," "Whatever you say."

He chuckled to himself before he started to lead them to the rec room, showing them where the energon dispencer was and how it worked, then they just sat there until Elita-1, Firestar, Chromia, and Moonracer were done, so they would leave with Greta's dad and both of Brawl's parents since Optimus told them to go with them too.

As soon as they were out of sight, Greta spoke up, "Um, sir, is it really necessary that we have this little "check up"? I mean, I'm also a medic, and I've done as many tests on everyone as I could to make sure nothing was physically wrong with them."

"Yes, I'm sure you have, but I already knew you would have taken that precaution, I'm using it as a way to keep Ratchet and the others away for a little bit, but you are going to need you father to check you out, seeing as to how you were the _only _medic on board, you probably couldn't test yourself, so later I am going to have you checked, it should take him a few hours to do them with the others, so that should give us a little bit to talk one on one without the others coming back."

"Thank you sir," Greta whispered, happy about the slight compassion that was being directed toward her from such an old friend.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want you all hurt like how I had heard you had been when reaching Cybertron, and no, I haven't told any of your parents about that, there had been no need, but if none of them believe that you all are you except for a few, which is probably only going to be me, Wheeljack, and a few others, we may need to bring that up, giving them a reason for your sudden change in appearance."

"Yeah, but what 'bout the ones of us that haven't been here 'fore sir, what are you going to tell them 'bout our reasons fer bein' here then?" Hazz asked, her visor covering most of the confusion on her face.

"You must be Hazzel," Optimus said.

"Yes, but I prefer bein' called Hazz if you don't mind," she replied. "How'd you know who I was anyway?"

"When you all had reached Cybertron, Elita-1 had promised to comm. me, telling me about basically anything that happened, she explained the attack, I'm sorry about what happened to your vision, I heard how it had been destroyed, trust me, I don't envy you, but I just wish it hadn't happened. But either way, I know because Elita had said that Alpha Tron was making your images like some already living bots, your's was of Brawl's dad, Jazz, my 3rd in command and the leader of the Special Ops Division."

"Seriously, I was modeled after Brawler's dad?"

"Yes, you know, he always tended to called Brawl's other father Prowler instead of Prowl for some reason, he's the one she was modeled after," Optimus explained.

"Let me guess who I was modeled after," Moonshine retorted. "Mmm, maybe my dad Bluestreak?"

"You femmes are smarter than most of the bots I've worked with."

"I just guessed seeing as to how it was so obvious, mean really, I've only got one dad or other family member that is a datsun, is mostly gray, and has red running through part of him, yeah Optimus, it was really hard."

"Yes, I know, but still Elita had also said that since she knew you would start training after what happened upon reaching Cybertron, she would send me reports on your progress, all of your's, and truthfully, they are some the highest scores I've seen in all my time as Prime, it makes me proud to know that I helped bring you four up, and that you found such wonderful friends, it really is amazing though how much ahead you are against most of the mechs here."

"Yeah right, Optimus, we couldn't really of scored that high, you're just being nice and stuff," Thunder exclaimed.

"No, really, you're amazing, including the rest of you," he said to Dawn, Midnight, Hazz, and Night Rod. "Let me guess which is which, okay, I already know which of you are Hazz, so let me think, green is Dawn, purple's Midnight, and the hot pinked-orange-red-and yellow flamed femme is the one and only mistress, Queen Night Rod of the famous Rod family, too bad your brother still has no idea how much his family is in control on Cybertron," Optimus chided.

"Please sir, no flattery, I don't even take that when I'm on the throne, so I'm not going to accept it when I'm not," Night Rod said almost emotionlessly.

"Aw, come on Night, you can at least accept it from the amazing Optimus Prime," Dawn whispered in her audio receptor.

"What is with you Dawn?"

"Yeah Night, why can't you take at least a little bit of flattery?" Midnight brought up, just to bring a chuckle from Optimus.

"Do you femmes always act this way?" he asked.

"Yup, always an' ferever, you'll get used to it eventually," Hazz chided in.

"I'm sure I will, and it looks like it's about time for our meeting, so Ratchet should be done in a few breems, come on, let's go," he said as he looked at his chronometer.

A series of okays and other forms of approval came as they stood to go. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the meeting room, just to find no one there.

"That's strange, they're nearly always here," Optimus said in confusion.

"Maybe they forgot sir," Midnight said quietly from beside him.

"Yes, but part of them mostly never forget about something like this."

"Maybe we're ahead of schedule?" Hazz asked.

"That may be it, that or Jazz forgot to inform the others of the meetings time."

Just as he said that, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, and the femmes came in, looking around the room in confusion.

"Um, where is everybody?" Firestar asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Brawl said,

"Well, maybe you should go find them then," they heard a gruffly voice behind them say, and once they all turned around, they found it to be Greta's other dad, the feared Ironhide.

"What do you mean, go find them? They should have enough sense to come themselves," Brawl retorted. "If they miss it, that's a mark against them, not us."

"Smart femme, mind me asking what your name may be?" Ironhide asked with what looked almost looked like a bow.

"I could tell you, but then you'd probably not believe me," she answered.

"Come on, just tell us," Ironhide tried to coze.

"Fine, my name's Brawl, but you should already know that," she answered.

"I highly doubt that, Brawl's off on Cybertron with mine an' Ratchet here's kid, Greta," Ironhide said, doubt easily readable on his face.

"Then wait until the meeting and we'll see about that," she said back.

"Sorry we're late," they heard a sheepish voice in the doorway, Bluestreak, and it appeared that he had Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with him. "We were kind of held back."

"Don't worry about it Blue' no harm, no one else is here yet other than us," Jazz said.

"Optimus, mind if I give an idea?" Brawl asked.

"Sure, go for it," he said back.

"Well, no ones here yet, and some of them probably aren't even going to be able to make it, and we're all kind of tired and need to learn our way around, so why don't we just have the meeting tomorrow?"

"That's actually a good idea," Optimus agreed.

"Yeah, but what about if they do arrive?" Ironhide snapped back at her.

"We could just leave a note or somthin' on the door," Hazz added in.

"Okay, you femmes are just annoying," Ironhide basically snapped at the two of them.

"No they're not," Firestar started. "They are some of the best warriors we've ever had, so I really do suggest that you stop with that right now Ironhide."

"Oh, would ya'll just stop it," Jazz snapped at the two of them. "You two are acting just like sparklings, the femme just brought up an idea, not a war."

"Fine," they both said at the same time.

"Now, I want you all to go find the others that were supposed to be here, and tell them that the meeting will be postponed until 0700 in the morning, understand?" Optimus ordered.

"Yes sir."

"You femmes will be shown to your rooms for the night, while Greta's being checked by Ratchet, so get a good nights rest."

She followed Optimus to the medbay, here father Ironhide and the others leaving to go to their rooms to recharge with Ratchet leaving for the medbay, which was where Greta was heading now. She never thought she would fear going to the medbay so much, she was a medic herself, she had no reason to be afraid of it, in fact, she should be happy, she could actually do something, which was more than what part of the others would be doing, all part of them would probably be doing was meetings, paperwork, practicing on their skills, and few other things that would actually have anything to do with being autobot warriors.

"You okay?" she heard from in front of her. She looked up to see Optimus had stopped and was now looking worriedly at her, as if sensing her inner conflict.

"I'm fine sir," she answered.

"No you're not, and please, you can call me sir in front of everyone else, but when we're alone, you can just call me Optimus, it's easier that way."

"Okay, Optimus," she said, trying to taste the name in her vocalizer. "And there's nothing wrong."

"Yes there is, and we're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"It's nothing, really, we should get going though."

"Alright then, be that way."

After he said that, they continued their walk, not speaking until they got to the medbay to say their good-byes.

"Ratchet, take care of her," Optimus said before he left. "And if you don't mind, take her back to her room for me; she's got something wrong with her."

"Of course, no problem," his lead medic replied before moving to talk to the familiar feeling femme. "So, Optimus says your name is Greta, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm aware of the tests that you probably need to do," she replied, coming up to him.

"So, let me guess, you're the medic of the ship then, that's why you're being tested and not the others?"

"Yes, the others were just fine physically; I had mended anything that needed to be fixed. While I may be a medic, I can not run tests on myself, but my self-repair systems should have taken care of everything that may have been an injury."

"Yes, but self-repair systems do not always work right, if you have some wires that have been placed in the wrong place for too long, they will form there instead of where they should."

"I know that, but if they would have done that, wouldn't I be in pain by now?" Greta said as the hint of her famous anger started to form in her words.

"But it does not start right away! The pain may just wait from a few breems to a few cycles to a few years! Now stop being such a little slagger and just work with me," Ratchet started yelling before he realized she had started to turn for the door. "Get back here!" he yelled in a voice that would have even Prime curled into a ball in the corner.

Little did he know that Greta would come back with something that would not only make Prime curl in a corner, but him, the whole autobot army, and the whole decepticon army too. "Then maybe you should learn not to be one if you're going to have a kid. Now I really do suggest that either you just do the tests or I'm walking out of here and probably wind killing myself, now wouldn't that be such a wonderful thing to know, that you were the cause of your own child's death?" she growled, her eyes starting to hint red like how they did when she almost reached the point of no control, the reason why when she got upset she would always drink too much then stay alone for what seemed like cycles to everyone: if she got too angry she truly would lose control, she would wind up striking out blindly at whoever she thought had caused her to become like that; it had only happened 2 times, and she didn't want to make that into 3.

"Oh please, my daughter is probably dead on Cybertron and her you and your little friends think that you can just make up this little thought about being our kids, well you can forget it! Your little façade doesn't affect any of us, you look nothing like our kids, and Prime only talks to you because he has pity on you, it's that obvious!"

"Then apparently I'm getting to just go leave and not exist just like you want apparently! Fine, I'll just go find some scouting decepticon and tell him to just kill me, he'll either do that or take me as prisoner, either way I'll dead, so fine Dad, go rejoice, you've lost your only child the hand of herself!" she screamed before she stomped out of the medbay, only to start running for the nearest exit just as soon as she knew she was out of sight, hoping she could hold off until she got far enough away that no one would be hurt in the process.

_Oh please let me make it, _she thought as she finally made it outside to only find she was on a ledge that fell hundreds of feet. _Oh well, going to have to jump. _She quickly gathered her footing a leaped with all her power set in her legs, she made it on the ground on her feet, quickly standing up to transform and get away.

"You little idiot, get back here!" she heard her father scream from what was probably really a broken window than a door.

She transformed and drove away, not looking back, not even when she heard Chromia running and calling after her, nothing mattered but to make the pain go away, and to get her anger out somehow.

------------------------------------------

Aw, poor Greta, her own daddy doesn't care whether or not she lives, he doesn't even believe her, poor girl.

So, about that thing with the eyes turning red and that thing happening only twice before, you'll get to see what that is in the next chapter! Or in the next couple hours more like.


	7. The Problem

Greta drove, drove as far away from the base as she could, rage, anger, hatred, and too many other feelings soaring through her head. She was trying to put as much distance between her and everyone else, not wanting to hurt anyone in the process like last time, last time had been horrible, and the first wasn't much better, which she could tell was far more unpredicted than the second, seeing as to how the memory was spinning around in her cpu, showing her everything from those days and the days after that…

_It had been horrible, she had been talking with someone, a decepticon negotiator as she had been told, until he had said something about how Megatron, or as he was now called, Galvatron, would not settle for anything other than what he wanted, for the autobots to show that they would actually follow through with their promises by killing the highest ranking officers in the order._

_Greta easily got angered by this, "And what really makes you think we're going to just kill our own men just to settle a peace treaty, one that will surely not be held by the side that brought up the idea!"_

_"Yes, but still, you must understand, as long as they live, we can not agree to any thing unless that becomes reality, and if it does not, we shall surely stay enemies until it happens, causing the decepticons to have to run in fear in the dark once again," the negotiator replied._

_"Oh please, you call attacking us out of nowhere being scared?! I call that an outright attack that must not happen, and seeing as to how to how you think that isn't right, then go check out your little decepticon handbook, remember, kill the enemy, rein above them, no mercy, that is only part of it," she retorted, her optics going unnoticeably red, and her voice changing in pitch._

_"You must surely not believe that all decepicons are like that doe you?"_

_"Hell I don't think, I know! You little slaggers are lead by one of your people that believe that completely, no restraints!" And that was how the glitch took control, fueling her anger with power and even more hatred and anger, helping her to kill the decepticon in the chair across from her._

_At that time there had been other medics in the base, but none of them could even hope to be able to piece the negotiator back together, she had killed him, not only killed but tore and twisted at him, ripping limbs off and other things among that, Elita-1 finally noticed the noise in the room changing a few breems too late, she opened the door to find the negotiator missing an arm, a chunk of his faceplate, chest, and legs, his vocalyzer completely destroyed, his life quickly ended. It took all the power of Brawl, Hazz, Chromia, Firestar, and Elita-1 to stop her tirade, but they knew that it wouldn't end soon. They had to put her in intense care for the next couple of cycles until the glitch finally calmed down. Greta had tried to keep her emotions in charge after that, but it didn't work, the second wasn't just a murder, it had basically been a slaughter…_

_Iacon had just been taken over by the decepticons, no surprise, while entering the city, the autobots had been attacked, no mercy shown for any of them as they tried to kill them, it wasn't until a decepticon had gotten Greta pinned against a wall and started whispering things to her that the glitch got what it wanted, it was let lose once more, allowing her to kill all of the decepicons currently in their way, it ended quicker than the last, letting her go back to her normal self after a few breems, but once again, it had scared the others, the bodies that had now been spread across the street were bodies of decepticons that she had killed, not that she and everyone else had killed, of decepticons that _**she **_had killed herself._

Greta had finally made it a few miles away, not realizing that Chromia had followed her, when she stopped in a clearing, many huge rock formations accustoming the area, giving her exactly what she needed to let loose on. Her optics finally became full red, her vocalyzer processing growls out of her mouth, then she felt it, the pain in her back, neck, head, basically everywhere, it grew and grew until it climaxed and she nearly collapsed, she would have if a rock formation was not but a foot away. She leaned against it, her teeth lengthening to sharp points, she looked so much like a beast that no one would be able to recognize her if they hadn't seen her like this before.

She finally let go of the rock formation, the pain still in running through her frame, but not as noticeable with the power surging through it over it. _Here we go_, she thought to herself as the first burst was made, she launched herself at a formation, crushing it at contact, and thrashing against it, destroying it completely, not caring what happened to it just as long as it let her take out her anger.

Chromia shivered against her cover, hearing Greta once again destroy another rock formation, hearing the crushing of rock and animal screams from the young femme as the glitch took control. _I know this is going to take way longer than the last one, maybe even the first, but then I'll be waiting here for a few good cycles, watching as my niece slowly destroys herself,_ she thought to herself as she heard movement beside her, she quickly made as if to move to another hiding place, when she saw that it was Ratchet.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"I followed you two here," he answered in a calm tone in almost eh same pitch level as she had. "What's up with her?"

"Is it really that hard to tell?" Chromia answered, sarcasm eminent in her voice.

"No, but what is causing it?"

"You're the medic, you tell me."

"You can't really expect me to be able to tell you that, I just met her."

"You and everyone else are so blind. Why can't you all just understand that their frames may have been changed due to injuries that couldn't be repaired? Huh, that really is Greta, and you just activated your own daughter's glitch, yeah, that's so going to get you the father of the year award."

"Would you just stop it? You all yell at me for no reason-"

"Yeah, no reason, you got your daughters glitch to act up and I'm yelling at you for no reason."

"Would you just stop it?"

"I'm not doing anything."

Ratchet quickly grabbed her arm, about ready to throw her across the clearing when he saw Greta, she screaming in something that he couldn't tell. Pain? Anger? Self-pity? It broke his spark to see anyone like that, he was a medic, it was his job to help her, not to keep the pain and grief coming, he slowly stood up out of their cover. Chromia quickly tried to pull him back down.

"What's the matter with you?" she questioned. "You're the reason for her anger; she'll kill you just like all those decepicons back on Cybertron.

"Oh well, if I started it, I can end it."

He got back up and started walking toward the screaming femme that for all he knew could be his own child, with Chromia slowly tailing behind him. He stopped about 5 feet away from her, not wanting to get too close, yet not wanting to get too far away.

"Greta," he said, voice as soothing as he could make it, but it got the femme's attention, she turned to have him look at the face of what could as easily been a creature from one of those human movie than a femme. "Greta, what's wrong?"

"Go away," came the deep growl. "Go away before I wind up hurting you too."

"Greta, nothing could hurt me as much as seeing you like this, now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that you little suck up!"

And with that she tried to attack with the now almost half a foot long nails on her servos, she tried once again, but to get his cheek this time.

"Greta, stop!" she heard the familiar voice shout to her. She turned to see Chromia on the other side of the field. "Greta, please stop," she begged as she came closer. "Please settle down Greta, I'm sure he didn't mean to do what he had done, not matter what it was. Please Greta don't do this for him, do it for me, come back to us, don't let this monster take control of you."

"But I… but… this can't be… what's happeni…" she stuttered before her systems started shutting down. Everything went one after the other in complete formation, just like last time. "Chromia, Dad," she said before oblivion finally took hold of her.

By the time Greta finally gained consciousness again, she found herself strapped down in the medbay, various wires attached to her, she knew the names to all of them, all the reasons why they would be used, it scared her, scarded her so much. She heard faint noises and chose to pay attention to them instead, hoping to lose her fear as she did that. When she starting concentrating she realized it was Chromia, Firestar, Elita-1, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime, which worried her even more, if the leaders were conversing over what had happened, she was probably bound to be removed from the position she already had, she wouldn't be allowed to be a medic anymore, she wouldn't be allowed to be a warrior anymore, she probably wouldn't even be an autobot anymore, she'd be forced to go to some mental hospital or something, probably never seeing anybody or anything after that, confined to the walls that kept her hidden away from everybody and everything that had helped get her to this point.

She slowly decided to just listen to them, that way she would know her fate now rather than slowly kill herself with the ideas that kept forming in her cpu.

"What do you mean she's our kid Ratchet?! That's not even possible, Greta left with Brawl, Thunder and Moonshine to go to Cyberton like 5 or 6 years ago!" that was obviously Ironhide, _Wait, did I just call him Ironhide?_

"Yes Ironhide, it's as obvious as the day, those femmes are the ones we sent away, believe me, she is Greta," Ratchet.

"See, now you little idiots have finally gotten your sense together," Aunt Firestar.

"Yeah, now just go deal with what you two started and help her, this glitch may have come from either of you, or by making a child together created the glitch, she just didn't get as angry as she does now, I can't wonder why," that was Elita.

"Elita, you can't prove that, the possibilities for how the glitch got in her systems are numerous," Optimus was disagreeing with Elita?

"Optimus, I said that it _may _have come from them, not that it did."

"Would you two stop fighting, this is not going to help her," that was Aunt Chromia.

"She's right, now then, we may as well go check on her, we should make sure that she doesn't wake up anytime soon, so I need to go add some more meds to the stuff she's already on," she heard Ratchet say.

"We may as well," Ironhide replied.

"No," Chromia. "We are not keeping her asleep! What are you trying to do, make her got into stasis lock or something!?"

"Chromia, would you just settle down, it is for the best of the people around the base," Optimus said.

"Oh well, and for you, Ratchet, to even try that with your own kid, what's the matter with you?" Chromia nearly screamed, Greta could even hear how the metal was grinding in her fists from her need to punch straight through all of their heads.

_What do they mean by the meds that are keeping me in recharge? _She looked down at the wires connected to her and saw one that taking stuff from a jar and taking it through the wire to Greta. _They really don't love me. _A lone tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. She unbuckled the restraints and sat up, the wires grinding with the effort of moving so quickly and stretching to their limits. _I know exactly how to take all of these out, but that would just make them know I'm here, and I am so not letting them drug me into stasis._ Suddenly outside the door she heard another voice, one that sounded friendly rather than in anger.

"Hey guys, what's with the screaming, huh?" It was Smokescreen, he was one of the few people that she and the others had guessed would recognize them, but she hadn't seen him, so she couldn't tell.

"Don't worry about it Smoke' just go away," Ironhide said.

"Fine then," he said, but instead of leaving the way he had come, he came inside the medbay, scaring Greta as she stared into his blue optics.

"Smokescreen?" she whispered.

"Greta, it's so nice to see you again Sweety," he said as he came up to her and hugged her gently.

"Smokescreen, it's so horrible, first they wouldn't believe me, but when they do they're trying to throw me into stasis…"

"Wait a minute, what?"

"I overheard them, they're trying to throw me into stasis with the med in that jar," she said as she pointed to the one jar.

"Okay then, hang on," he said as he went over to the designated jar. "This may hurt a little." He then continued to grab the wire and yank it out of the jar, causing the med to fall on the ground. "There, did that make anything better?"

"Yeah, until they come in here and do it again."

"Don't worry, I'm getting you out of here before they even get the chance," he said as he walked back over to her. "Now tell me in order the wires that won't set off the spark thing until the end and how I should take them out, that way we can make it."

"Okay."


	8. Findings of Blackberry

Greta and Smokescreen landed almost on their feet, Greta guessed that Smokescreen's problem was with the fact of how big his frame was, her's was probably the fact of the meds she had been on. They quickly ran to the nearest corner that they could see and ran around it, hoping that no one had seen them. They had succeeded in getting about three quarters of the way through the wires when they heard the voices outside getting closer, that was when Smokescreen just started taking everything out as fast and carful as he could, which wasn't really as that painless for Greta on the receiving end, but she didn't fuss as they jumped about twenty stories down.

"You alright kid?" he asked as they ran.

"Yeah, perfectly fine," she replied, slightly breathless.

"Good, we'll need you to be fine, we're going basically clear across the base."

"Where across the base?"

"Wheeljack's lab, all the others are over there waiting for us."

"Uncle Wheeljack, I've missed him. So you said the others were with him?"

"Yes, hidden in his office where no one will be able to find them."

"Thanks."

They ran for a while longer, never stopping for anything, making quick time as no one saw them. When they turned the last corner, the lab was wide open, Wheeljack standing in the doorway for them.

"Hey Greta, nice to see you again," he said as they got to the door.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Wheeljack, now maybe we should get inside," Greta replied.

"Good idea," he said as he moved to the side to let them in, letting her see everyone there, Brawl, Moonshine, Thunder, Hazz, Dawn, Midnight, Tigeretta, Storm, Lightning, and Wave. They all sat there, all recharging, all seeming not to truly be peaceful at all.

She rushed in, looking to see if any of them were awake, to only find that none of them were. She looked for anything that may help her in anyway, nothing.

"Settle down Greta, why don't you just try to recharge like the others? It'll be better for you," she heard Wheeljack say from the door.

"Uncle Wheeljack, I've been in recharge for who knows how long by now, I really don't think I need to have anymore," she said.

"Yeah, but that was forced by your glitch and the meds, that isn't true recharge."

"Do I care?"

"You should, you're a medic, you should know that."

"And I do, so stop worrying about it."

"I really don't think I need to or should."

"Oh well."

"Fine, you stay here with the others while I go get you all some energon to drink, but don't go anywhere."

"Fine."

He walked out of the room, hoping to get the energon before Greta even got the idea to leave, but that was when the room had shattered into darkness. Greta looked around; trying to find some way of finding her enemy, but nothing could help, until she felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up to see a decepticon and then oblivion once more.

Midnight woke up to see that everyone was on the floor and in recharge, a very uneasy recharge. She got up, with huge problems; to see that they weren't alone here in this cold and eerie place, a bunch of feet away she saw another figure huddled in the corner, appearing to be in recharge. She got closer to only be bolted away, this was Blackberry, she'd heard of the femme from not only Moonshine and the others, but from just about anywhere; she had been one of the few to ever escape Galvatron's wrath, and even fewer younglings. She had supposedly traveled to Cybertron by herself after the battle, to only be captured a few cycles after she had reached Cybertron. Her parents hadn't even known of her leaving for Cybertron, they had just figured she had either been killed or kidnapped. How she was still alive was a miracle, that is if she was still alive.

Midnight got closer again, trying to be as silent as she could, when she got so she could put her full servo on the femme's face did she speak. "Hey, wake up, are you okay?"

She tried that a few times until finally the other femme stirred, but anything other than that was not heard of from the femme.

"Hey, 'Night, whatcha doin'?" she heard a lazy voice from behind her.

She turned to see that it was Hazz, she and Brawl had woken up while she was trying to wake the femme up. "I'm trying to wake her up; she appears to be that one femme that you guys told me about, that Blackberry."

"Blackberry? Let me see," Brawl said as she stood up to get over to the two, Hazz following. "It really is her."

"Yeah, but is she still alive?" Hazz asked.

"I can't tell."

"Aw, so at least three of you are awake, don't try waking her up, she won't," they heard behind them, they turned to see the idiot Starscream. "Now what are you looking at?"

"We don't know, why don't you tell us," Midnight barked.

"Now now, threats aren't needed little one."

"Who you callin' little ya slagger?!" Hazz called.

"Name calling isn't needed either," he chided before he turned to his sides. "Take them to lord Megatron, bring the blue one too."

Out of the shadows appeared two decepticons, each holding their own blasters and spears. They unlocked the cell and came up to them, grinning like chestier cats. "Come here girly," one told Brawl as he reached out at her.

"Who you calling girly you little glitch?" she said as she high kicked him in the head, sending him through the air to fall against the wall by Starscream.

The one with Hazz came to her through the front, little did he know how powerful her kicks could be. He ran at her and then she started to run at him, her right leg coming up to kick him in the chest, then she slammed him down into the ground while he was doubled over, never once breaking her stamina. Midnight's tried feinting quite a few times but she saw straight through it, when he tried to feint a puch, she grabbed the arm and pulled it against her side, making herself an opening, she punched him many times in the chest and finally ended it with knocking unconscious by palm-punching him in the face, pushing his head back farther than it was supposed to.

"Nice ladies, never thought such young femmes such as you could do anything like this, guess I was wrong, you really can't get right people for the job anymore, now can you?" Starscream said as he entered the cell, thinking he might as well take his chance with the femmes. "Now then, come get me."

But his words were a mistake, Midnight looked over to the corner Blackberry was supposed to be in and saw it empty, _Oh, slag!_

When she looked back over to Starscream, she fell to the ground twitching from the coarse energy running through her frame, along with Brawl and Hazz.


	9. Getting Out Alive

_Little glitch, _she thought as she watched Starscream grab the now unconscious forms of the three, she could feel the winged one's spark familiar, it being another femme that had been on Earth with her, Brawl, she believed she had gone by, it had just been so long since she had seen anyone that she simply couldn't remember quite as well.

The one with the visor was familiar, she remembered her from when she had been on that planet Toran, she had been getting ready to leave for Cybertron when the flight had been canceled, and that was how she had found her, her name was Hazz. But that was only about a week before she had gotten abducted on Cybertron.

Blackberry sat in the corner, her invisible cloaking device working for as long as it could, the energy running low. _What I would kill to get some energon just to get this cloak working 100% again,_ she thought as she saw Starscream look around the cell.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he sing-songed, trying to get her to come out.

_Gotta try harder than that. _She silently debated on whether or not to attack the overly-prideful seeker, to risk getting killed to take down one of the worst and highest decepticons, well, she wouldn't really call him one of the worst, not even close.

She finally decided to take her chances, turn off the cloaking device behind him, then run and tackle him, make no noise, then fall into the shadows and activate the cloak again once Starscream regained his footing.

She silently moved into position, getting her footing and position ready, she was going to do a tackle that would put to shame even the football hall-of-famers on Earth. Once Starscream moved to where she wanted, she shot up out of her crouch, ran with all the force she could, not making any noise, all the while de-activating the cloaking device. She hit Starscream with all the force of a moving train and threw him to the floor, sending the others to the walls and away from him. When she had tackled him, she had jumped up, doing a cannonball formation, and did a couple of flips before falling to a crouching position and tumbling into the shadows, watching Starscream look around even more surprised than he had when he had seen the other three take down his men so easily.

When he had stood back and started looking around completely dazed, she did it again, keeping the cloak deactivated to conserve the energy. This time she ran, flipped high in the air, and flipped down, her heel connecting to the seekers head, cleanly sending him into unconsciousness.

_Serves you right, _she thought as she ran to wake the others, hoping to be able to get them all out of here before any decepticons felt that they should come check up on their second in command to see if he was done with the prisoners.

When she woke up Greta, the medic recognized her right away, only speaking a few words with her.

"Blackberry, is that you?" she had asked.

"Yes," Blackberry had answered. "Now help me get the others awake so we can get out of here, I know the way, I been through these halls more than you will know."

"Okay, later I want to talk to you, I've missed you a lot, so has the others," was all she said before she took off to awaken Night Rod.

Blackberry continued on with her quest as well, whispering to Greta for a few more minutes, "Tell the others to help wake everyone, Starscream may be unconscious, but not for long. A kick to the back of the head will only stay for so long."

"Okay, after I'm done with Night Rod here, I'll give him a sedative, keep him silent for a while," she said as she continued her work.

After Night Rod had been awakened and given the situation, Greta went over to Starscream, looking over the seeker as she gave him the sedative. Once she was done with that, she took everything she thought may be of importance or may deepen their chances of getting out. _Now this has got to go, _she thought as she took his blaster. _This too, _as she took the key cards and put them in her subspace for later, no doubt knowing she was going to need it later. She took everything he had, all weapons, devices, communicators, anything that may give the seeker the upper hand.

"All done," she whispered as Moonshine woke up, being the last.

"Okay, you all may not remember, but I remember part of you, but we don't have time to reminisce about the good ole days. We are on Cybertron, you've been kidnapped a couple cycles ago, I've been here a few megacycles, so I know basically every turn in this place, every door, every room. I am not asking for your friendship or comradeship, I am asking for your trust, because if I don't have that, we're probably not going to get out of here alive. Am I understood?" Blackberry said as quickly as she could, finding chains in the shadows and dragging the seeker over, getting agreements as she did that. "Greta, you took his keys right?" she asked once she finally had him in the place she needed.

"Yes, get his arms ready and give me the chains, I'll lock him in. You guys, find something quickly to cover his mouth. Is there chains for his feet too?" Greta said.

"None for the feet, but we have an extra on either side of where I'm chaining his arms, we could use those, he'd just be really uncomfortable, but who really cares about the enemy?" she kidded back at the medic.

"Yeah, now give me the chains and I'll start hooking him up."

"I found something for that annoying mouth of his," Night Rod said, coming up to them with a rag long enough to go around his face about three times.

"Nice work, here, you hold 'Screamer in the position and I'll do the mouth, okay?" Blackberry said as she gave Night Rod the arm she had been holding.

"Okay."

Blackberry went up behind Starscream, taking the rag in the middle and stating to drape it around the head in front of her, grabbing it back in the front and taking it around twice, knotting it in the back.

"There, his face is done," she said as she got up.

"Alright, we're done with chaining him up too," Greta announced.

"Good, everyone, remember, listen to my direction, and follow as closely and quietly as possible, try staying in the shadows at all costs," Blackberry said as she went to the door of the cell. "Stay here, I'm going to check the door."

They all waited as they watched her creep out of the cell and down the hall outside of it, passing everything until she got to the door, which was when they heard the sound of metal being attacked and fallen to the ground, then silence again.

"Come on," they all heard her voice from outside the cell, her form suddenly becoming visible again. "We don't have any time to waste, there's an energon supply up ahead, we can get our energy back there."

Everyone agreed as they took off down the hall, coming to the door to find two decepticons leaning against the wall, energon running down their heads from holes in them.

"Yes, I did that," Blackberry said as she they walked past and into the corridor. They passed the door and turned right to see two more guards down the hall by another door. "Stay here, I'm going to take care them, that's the door that we need to go through to get the energon and to get to the other side of the base, which is where we're going to get out at. Now stay here."

Her form faded into a type of blue aura, then faded to nothing. They watched as best they could without giving themselves away, watching around the corner and seeing the mechs suddenly falling to the ground, energon rolling down their heads in almost the same exact place as the others. They saw the door light stay red as she obviously tried to get the door open. Then they saw one of the 'cons turn over and the sound of hands going through something until they saw a type of key card floating through the air and into the slot, turning the light on it green. The bodies moved feet first and one at a time inside after the door had opened and more clanging of metal sounded through the room. They finally felt Black berry near them again, giving them their cue to come.

Brawl started out first, carrying one of the guard's gun, Hazz in the middle with another, and Greta and Moonshine in the rear with Starscream's and the other guard's. They walked as quickly as they could, getting to the door to the smell of energon, and got inside, Greta closing it behind them.

"Well that worked out better than I thought it would," Greta said as she stood up and locked the door to another code.

"What are you doing?" Blackberry asked as she watched Greta replace the code.

"I'm overriding the code, making a new one so that way they can't get through here as easily as they could have just a minute ago," she explained as she confirmed the code. "Now on to the energon, Blackberry, get a lot, you're going to need it, especially with your cloak taking up part of it. The rest of you, only take as much as you need without making it clear that we were here."  
"But Greta," Moonshine said. "You said they shouldn't be able to get in here, you override the code, remember?"

"Actually, I've got an idea," they heard a voice from behind them. They turned, ready to fight when they saw Charcoal, Moonshine and Brawl's Uncle Smokescreen and Greta's Aunt Chromia's daughter.

"Don't worry, she's okay, she's the only thing that's been keeping me company," Blackberry acknowledged. "Now, what's your idea girl?"

"Boy, that's easy, didn't Starscream have like a detonator and button to push it with?" she asked.

"Yeah," Greta answered, taking out the mentioned items.

"Well, then it's simple, put the detonators up to a stack in the middle of the room of energon cubes, then when we're outside, we activate it, and the base is gone. The detonation will set off a chain reaction between all the cubes, blowing the base to bits."

"Okay, everyone start putting cubes together in groups, putting them separated enough that they don't touch but they'll be close enough to blow," Blackberry started. "I'm going to go check out the hallway, Charcoal, get them the comm.. systems set up and make sure they do it right."

"Of course, now you be careful and keep your's on," Charcoal said, pointing a black digit right back at the other femme.

"Alright," Blackberry before she slipped out of the door and activated her cloaking device. Not soon after, they heard the clang of metal again, and then again, and again. Blackberry seemed to be quickening her pace, that or the decepticons were speeding up.

-You alright?- Charcoal said through the comm. to the race car.

-Yeah, just fine, I'm done with these two hallways, I'm coming back- was her answering reply.

-Good, but don't forget to get as much energon as you can-

-Don't worry, I will-

-Alright see you in a few, Charcoal out-

-Okay, Blackberry out-

"Where's Blackberry's pile, she's gonna need some too you guys," Charcoal yelled to the others.

"It's over there," Dawn said as she pointed to a pile.

"Alright, thanks."

Blackberry finally came back in, her cloaking device had apparently worn off some time during her trip, since when she came in, it was off.

"Your's is right there, now hurry, don't know how much longer we can keep this up," Charcoal whispered to the other.

"Okay, I'll go as fast as I can," she said as she went over and started indulging in the energon, the colors coming back to her frame.

"Okay, time to move out," she said once she was done, getting everyone's attention. "The detonations all set?"

"All set and ready to go," Greta answered.

"Okay, everyone energized?"

"Perfectly," Night Rod answered.

"Good, then follow me, I think I've found a short cut," she said as she turned to head for the door.

"Alright then, lead away," Charcoal said.

Blackberry got to the door and started up her cloaking device, making her go invisible faster than before. They walked down the hall, looking through a door to see Megatron with all the other high decepticons.

"Um, yeah, girl," Hazz said after she looked inside and back out to Blackberry. "How're we supposed to get around this?"

-----------------------------------------------

Okay, I know, a few days since I last updated, I've been doing other stuff, but this one is probably my largest chapter, in ALL of my stories, so feel privileged!

Review and tell me what you think!


	10. Finally Out

Blackberry turned to look inside, and saw the decepticons all sitting around a table, seeming to be conversing, probably over how they were going to get information from the femmes.

"I know, ever heard of a blackout?" Charcoal questioned.

"Yeah, a blackout's where all the lights go out and then usually come back on later," Hazz said, the answer dawning on her. "If we do that, there should be enough time for us to get away."

"Yes, but that may alert the decepticons of something," Brawl said. "If we do it, we need to leave no marks behind to show we've been there."

"Exactly, which makes everything the harder," Blackberry chided. "I can do it, I've done stuff like this years ago on Earth, that's the way I got here."

"That's right, after that battle had happened and the decepticons had retreated, the lights went out, and you weren't in the medbay anymore," Moonshine said. "That was how you got to Cybertron."

"Yes, now, I'll go find the closest energy box, then I'll get it open and either rip out the wires, or put a silencer on my blaster and just bust it all," Blackberry announced. "Charcoal, once the lights are out, you're to get everyone as far as you can, I'll catch up, just make sure you're not being chased and not being found. Everyone, keep your night vision on, it's the only way that you'll be able to see."

"Alright then, you need to get going. We're still going through the south passage vents, right?" Charcoal asked.

"Yes, go through here, start along the south passage, then get into a vent as quickly as possible," she instructed.

"Okay, I'll do as much as I can, but I can't do much, I'm more the interrogator slash information collector type than a leader," Charcoal said.

"Yeah, and I'm more the spy type, but sometimes we have to go out of our comfort zone," was her answer as they felt more than saw Blackberry head off in the direction they had just come from, searching for an electricity box.

-Everyone, get ready to move as fast as you can, and keep up- Charcoal said over the comm. system. –And no speaking aloud, that'll blow our cover.-

They silently waited, and it wasn't until the lights went out that their cue was given. –Go now! I'll catch up! - came Blackberry's voice.

They all followed without a second thought, quickly running behind Charcoal as fast as they could, reaching the south passage and going until they found a low enough vent to be able to get into. Greta used one of her medical tools from her subspace, a laser, she took it and started opening the vent on three sides, Blackberry then came up by them and a huge high jump in one place, pushing the vent open and landing on it.

-Hurry up! - she yelled through the comm.

Everyone quickly followed as fast as they could, Hazz coming first, Charcoal coming last. Charcoal closed the vent once she was up and past it.

-What now? - Moonshine asked as they crawled through the vent, Brawl, Charcoal, and herself, particularly uncomfortable with their doorwings.

-We're going to continue crawling through here, we won't be getting out of here anytime soon, but trust me, the lights are going to stay out unless they have an extra control system anywhere, let's just say, that control panel had a real _blast_- Blackberry explained, slight amusement near the end. –We'll be getting off of this little trip once we hit outside, by then we'll be in a type of sewer tube, so there should either be nothing in the way of us making it into the swap there, I know, I hate the idea of a swap too, but it's necessary for us to get away, I've done this once before, but I got caught again, but now that there's more just me, if we use our abilities to their fullest extent, we should be able to make it to Iacon, it's a good few miles away from here, but if we keep running and don't stop, we should make it, I took all the guard's money, so we should be able to get a hotel for tonight, then hopefully by tomorrow we should be able to find a ship going to Earth. We'll be able to hitch-hike basically, stash away with the supplies.-

-That's how you've gotten to Cybertron so easily- Brawl praised.

-Yup-

-But once we're all done and back on Earth, you're going to be acting the same way you did before, aren't you?- Thunder asked.

-Yes, that femme with a noble-mech for a father that not only looks but acts as snotty as he's said to have acted- she said, amusement written throughout it all.

The few that had known her before now laughed slightly into the comm. seeing as to how they knew how her one father, the former noblemech Mirage, had supposedly acted completely on a higher rank than the others, hadn't really had a friend before her other father, Hound.

They crawled through the tube for a little bit more, hearing the faint noise of water farther ahead.

-Okay, I hear the water, and there's no light on yet, so we should still be okay- Blackberry announced.

-What do you mean by that? - Midnight asked.

-Simple, last time I did this, you know, escaped, I was found in the room, we go through the vent, come out in a room that's basically full of water, then we let the water take us to the swamp-

-So that's how-

They crawled a little more before Blackberry put out her arm, signaling them to stop. She went forward a little bit more, then signaled them to come a little bit closer. –Feast your eyes on the water room, our one way exit- she said. –Now, when I tell you all, we are going to jump and not look back, understand? It is vital that we use this moment to our advantage as best we can.-

Various forms of agreement followed, nobody disagreeing, only Moonshine's worry. –What about if we're caught, or don't make it out?-

-Trust me Moon' we're going to make it out together, just to prove it, everyone grab each other's servos, just to be sure- Blackberry answered, making everyone grab each other. –Okay, get ready, jump!- she shouted.

Everyone jumped as the sound of her voice, pushing up on their feet and falling a good bunch of meters to fall into old murky water, under it for the first few seconds.

-Everyone okay? – Blackberry questioned when they finally came up.

Everyone gave their yeses and okays, all struggling with the rushing water around them.

-How long will we be like this?- Greta asked a bit breathless.

-Not long, trust me, we'll be out of here in a few minutes- Blackberry answered.

-You mean there?- Dawn asked staring at a huge hole in the wall with concrete tubes around it.

-Yes, but again, trust me, it'll be fine, just like those old water slides-

-Oh man, I hate those things- Night Rod complained.

-Sorry Princess, you're gonna have to deal with it, for now here we go- she said as they were sent down the tube, the water rushed around them, flying in between transformation seems, mouths, anything.

The tube turned and turned for what seemed like miles, which probably was what it was. –Okay, hold on, here comes the big drop- Blackberry warned before they dropped out of the hole into a huge swamp, mud and a lot of other things there.

-Can we talk now?- Moonshine asked.

-No, now come on, we're not done yet, we still need to get to Iacon before the decepticons realize that we're gone- Blackberry said, quickly getting out as fast as she could. –Hurry up!-

-Ewww! My new paintjob- Dawn whined.

-Such it up! Do you want a good paintjob and to be a decepticon prisoner, or a bad paintjob and get out alive?!- Night Rod yelled.

-I choose number two, now let's go- Dawn finally answered.

-Dang it- they heard Brawl say.

-What is it?- Hazz asked.

-I think I bent a doorwing, busted a vessel in my leg, and ruined my shoulder- she answered, still in the swamp.

-Hang on, I'll carry you- Hazz said as she stepped back in the swamp, crouching down in front of the tactician, her back turned toward her to let her get on her.

-You sure?- Brawl asked as she grabbed the other's shoulders and hefted herself up onto the other.

-Yeah, now hang on, I'm going to get us up out of here- Hazz said as she lifted Brawl up on her. She walked up out of the swamp, the other on her back.

-Thanks-

-Don't worry, now let's get going-

-Now come on, I've found a quick and simple way to get to Iacon without the decepticons finding us- Blackberry said. –Now let's go-

They started heading off in the direction Blackberry was walking, not really caring about their looks anymore, since Blackberry had more places for the mud and slush to get in at.

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay, they finally get out of the decepticon base, poor Brawl.

Okay, I've already told you who part of my oc's parents are, you don't know Blackberry and Charcoal's, so here they are:

Blackberry: Hound and Mirage's only daughter and triplet, supposed dead

Charcoal: Chromia and Smokescreen's daughter, supposed dead


	11. On To Iacon We Go

By the time they had made it close to Iacon, they all stunk hugely, none at all smelling of nothing, Hazz and Brawl were probably the worst ones, seeing as to how Hazz had been carrying Brawl for a few good hours, Blackberry was probably tied with them though, her stench reaching even Thunder which was all the way in the back. They didn't know why, but it the decepticons hadn't taken the cassetteicons along with the others, leaving them for some reason.

"Okay, I think we can talk now," Blackberry whispered to the others. "Now, I'm going to get us a room, I'm just saying we have three people and we want a couch with it, all right? But I'm going to fill everything out, I'm going to try to get us a room on the ground floor, that way I can get your guys through the window, okay?"

They all agreed, Blackberry showing them to a place where they could stay while she did her work. "Now, keep your blasters out of sight but ready, we don't know if the 'cons are going to be coming," Blackberry warned.

"But why?" Dawn asked.

"I already told you, now stay here."

They reluctantly took a seat, Hazz set Brawl down before she took a seat by her.

Blackberry took off, heading for a washroom before she left for the hotel. They watched, seeing the blue femme looking as beautiful as she used to be if you didn't include the stench.

"Okay, so what, we just wait for her to come back?" Dawn said. "The 'cons could come back anytime now and we're supposed to just wait in this stench."

"Sis, if you have a problem with it, you can go find yourself a way to get back to Earth," Midnight said to her, not caring that she was her sister.

"Um excuse me? What was that?"

"You know what that was."

"Well enlighten me, what'd you say?"

"Stop it now!" Night Rod yelled. "If you two are going to act like sparklings, you can go get treated like them, understand?!"

"You don't control us," Dawn said.

"Don't even try me."

"Yeah, and what if I do? Huh, what are you going to do about it?"

Dawn finally threw a punch at Night Rod, only for it to be avoided and then to be kicked to the ground. The fight went on for a little bit longer, neither side giving in, but Night Rod was having the upperhand, Dawn was a good fighter, but with Night Rod's age, size, and ability with the fire in her blood.

"Would you two stop?!" they heard somebody shout from the edge of the field. They all looked up to see Blackberry running towards them. "I've got the room, so you can stop fighting, I've actually got two, so we've got about four washrooms."

"Good, I need to get clean, my paintjob's a mess," Dawn said.

"Oh, would you stop complaining?" Night Rod said.

"No."

"That's it, just come on," Blackberry said, showing them the way.

***

"Now that's much better," Charcoal said as she came out. "Hazz, your turn."

"Um, yeah, you mean mine and Brawl's, she's still too hurt to really walk on her own, so I'm helping her if you don't mind," Hazz answered, walking over to Brawl and picking her bridal style this time. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Oh yeah, that's right, don't forget to be careful with her doorwings, those things can be so sensitive sometimes," Charcoal answered as she watched the visored femme take off with her cousin.

"Yeah, I know, when she got 'em, she like growled whenever anyone got too close."

"Not that surprising, now you two be off, we need to get our rest if we want to get out of here tomorrow."

"Okay, okay, we're going, we're going."

Hazz slipped into the washroom, Brawl with her, the door locking behind them.

"Those two are so meant for each other," Charcoal heard from behind her. She turned to see Blackberry staring off at the now locked door that the two had gone in.

"What do you mean?" Charcoal asked as she walked over to the couch and lounged on it.

"Didn't you see how Hazz's eyes lit up when she looked at Brawl? She looked as though she had seen Primus himself," she explained as she sat down by the red and blue femme.

"I have no idea what you're talking about 'Berry, I didn't see anything in Hazz's optics."

"Of course you didn't, you weren't looking."

"So you're suddenly a genious at this kind of stuff?"

"I guess you could say that. Maybe we should go make sure the others are getting ready for recharge."

"Yeah, and not some _other _stuff, you know, like what it sounds like Hazz is doing with Brawl in there."

"You mean the sudden yelp? Hazz probably just got her the wrong way or she fell, just because she yelps doesn't mean she's being molested or anything," she said as she got up. "Now come on, I want to make sure they're getting ready for recharge."

They got up, going to the room next to their's and opened the door, not caring to knock, when they got it open though, they were in for a surprise. Moonshine and Dawn were on one bed; Midnight on the couch; Night Rod on the other bed and Thunder on the chair, all asleep.

"Well, that's a surprise," Charcoal said as she walked into the room and looked. "I don't think they've been this peaceful."

"Not that we need to know, seeing as to how we've been gone for about two decades," Blackberry said. "Come on, we need to get some recharge too."

They both turned around and headed back to their room, closing the door behind them. They walked in to find Hazz and Brawl already on a bed in recharge too.

"Guess you were right," Charcoal said as she stared at the two.

"Yes, I know," was her reply as Blackberry took the couch.

"Hey 'Berry?"

"What is it?"

"Well, once we reach Earth, what are we going to do? I mean, sure, we could just leave and let ourselves get captured again by the decepticons, but, I mean, I don't want that type of a future, I want a life other than as a decepticon prisoner, I want to be able to be myself again, do what I do, you know, stuff that I want to do."

"Charcoal, what are you getting at?"

"What I'm getting at is simple: I think it would be best if we stay this time instead of running off to Cybertron, Cybertron is where we were captured, where the others were attacked, I don't want to come back unless it's necessary for our cause in this war."

"And what is our cause Charcoal? We are supposedly dead, only the others with us right now know we're alive, do you really think that our parents will even listen to us? They'll probably just shove us off as posers of them, seeing as to how we look like them, even Optimus Prime probably won't listen, and you want to go back?"

"Yes 'Berry, they'll eventually listen, let us get a blood test done, they'll see it in our dna, whatever that is."

"Fine, we'll stay, but under one condition."

"And what might that be?"

"We stay, if you can get them to believe us within two Earth months."

--------------------------------------------

Alright, they're off in Iacon now, finally unstenchy. It has so gotta suck to be Charcoal right now.


	12. We're Home!

"Come on, I've found one that has enough supplies that will give us enough space that we can slip aboard very easily, but you all have to be quiet and quick," Blackberry said as she stared around a corner.

"Are you really sure we won't be caught?" Moonshine murmured nervously.

"Yes, now come on," she said as she got up and started speed walking around the corner she had just been staring around.

"Go, go, go," Charcoal pushed as Blackberry got up.

They quickly got after her, walking at about the same rate as she was, not stopping.

"Okay, I start a distraction in my invisibility cloak, Charcoal gets you all into the cock pit, and I join you all later once I make it," Blackberry instructed, still walking.

"Okay, then which one are we doing?" Charcoal asked as she raced to get up next to the blue femme.

"That one," she said pointing to a huge ship. "Don't worry," she said when she saw the look on the other's faces. "Its first stop is Earth; I'll explain what to do once we get there. Now wait with Charcoal by it while I distract them."

Charcoal led them to the side of the ship while Blackberry walked over to one of them instead of using the invisibility cloak.

"What is she doing, this isn't part of the plan," Dawn chided.

"Don't worry, she's done this plenty before, it's a thing called a femme's charm, it even works on decepticons too," Charcoal explained. "Now she's got their attention, go."

Hazz got in holding Brawl on her back first, then Dawn and Midnight, Night Rod, Greta, Thunder, then Charcoal, she gave the thumbs up to Blackberry as she got in, signaling her that they were ready for her to go. They moved to the back of the ship, hiding behind a huge pile of something. After a few moments they had the familiar feeling of Blackberry by them.

"'bout time, you had us scared to death girl," Hazz said.

"Well, you're probably going to be even more scared once we reach Earth, when we get close to it, we're going to have to slip into one of these boxes, that or sneak out while the idiots aren't looking."

"I honestly vote for number two, I would normally choose number one, but with Brawl, well, I don't want to hurt her," Hazz said.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to be more ready than normal. Okay, once we land, they should go get permission by someone, probably only one'll go do that though, so I'll take care of the one's protecting the ship, so then we get out," she explained. "Any objections?"

Hazz looked at Brawl for a moment, seeming to be talking to her in a whisper. "None here," she announced.

"Us neither," Moonshine announced for Dawn, Midnight and herself.

"Whatever we need to do, we do it," Greta announced.

"Let's do it," Night Rod said.

"Then that's it, get ready, from how fast most ships go, we should be there in a few hours at most," Blackberry said.

"Okay, and also, you two are going to the medbay as soon as we get there, understood?" Greta said.

"I don't see a point in it," Blackberry said.

"Simple, you said you've been there for years, which means that they've probably tortured you part of that time, so I'm going to make sure nothing fatal has been caused."

"Fine, if you're so sure."

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, now you two can stop," Charcoal said.

"Fine," they said together.

"Now then, what are we supposed to do to keep ourselves occupied?" Midnight asked.

"No idea," Charcoal said.

"I got an idea," Hazz announced. "Thunder, turn on the music."

"Oh yeah," she said. She turned her music on, loud enough to hear but not loud enough that the people on the ship should. It started in the middle of the song, since they had to turn it off before it could finish.

Gimme them bright lights, long nights  
Party till the sun is rising  
High rise, overtime  
Working 'till the moon is shining  
Hot guys, fly girls  
Never gonna say it  
I feel on top of the world,  
I feel on top of the world  
Hey

It's like a roller coaster  
One step away I'm closer  
I can see it there within my reach  
Won't let the city get on top of me  
Hey you

Glamour, glitter and gold  
Nothing is stopping you, nothing is stopping me  
In this frenzy out of control

I must stay in pursue, do what I got to do

Gimme them bright lights, long nights  
Party till the sun is rising  
High rise, overtime  
Working 'till the moon is shining  
Hot guys, fly girls  
Never gonna say it  
I feel on top of the world,  
I feel on top of the world  
Hey

I can do it all night long (Nothing can stop me)  
They can ? place my home (Can't slow me down)  
The only thing I know (Is that I won't fall)  
And I have it all

Gimme them bright lights, long nights  
Oh yeah  
High rise, overtime  
Working 'till the moon is shining  
Hot guys, fly girls  
Never gonna say it  
I feel on top of the world  
I feel on top of the world

Gimme them bright lights, long nights  
Party till the sun is rising  
High rise, overtime  
Working 'till the moon is shining  
Hot guys, fly girls  
Never gonna say it  
I feel on top of the world  
I feel on top of the world  
Hey

Bright lights, long nights (Come on Pussycat Dolls)  
High rise, overtime  
Hot guys, fly girls  
Never gonna say it  
I feel on top of the world  
I feel on top of the world  
Hey

"Ah, just like normal, just with two more people," Hazz said to herself as the song ended. "Love that song."

"Hazz, you love all songs," Brawl pointed out.

"I think you're right," she said.

"Well duh, of course I'm right."  
"Oh, would you two lovebirds just stop it already," Blackberry said.

They both just turned and gaped at her, unable to find words.

"Yeah, that's more like it," Blackberry said.

"Um, how much longer?" Midnight asked.

"Looks to only be a few minutes guys," Greta said as she looked out a window to see Earth right in front of them. "Earth's just outside the window."

"Okay guys, I'll comm. you guys once I take care of the others outside, then we get out of here as fast as possible and then you guys get to lead the way," Blackberry said.

A few minutes later they felt the effect of landing on the ground none too kindly.

"Boy, such kindness to your passengers," Thunder grumped.

"Sh, now be quiet and keep your comms. On," Blackberry said as she slipped to the front. She heard voices outside, one saying something about going to get the paperwork filled out. _Okay, time to show these idiots who the real winner is, _she thought to herself as she turned her cloak on. _On three…one…two…three!_ She quickly shot through the now open doors and bumbled one of the two guards to the ground, putting him to sleep easily, the second wouldn't be as easy, he was bigger than the other and was now alerted to her presence.

She crouched up to him, then suddenly shot out again, using a move she had just used yesterday on Starscream, jump into the air and use your heel to send him to the ground.

-Okay guys, hurry up- she told the others.

The others quickly moved out, Hazz and Brawl being last.

"Follow me to medbay now," Greta said.

"Wait Greta," Brawl said. "Shouldn't we tell Elita-1 and the others that we're here?"

"Brawl, you're hurt, Blackberry and Charcoal are most probably having internal difficulties, so no, we can check up on her later, for no, we're getting you three checked out," she said.

"Okay, then shouldn't we stay in the back halls? And not go to medbay if we're trying to avoid people?"

"I like the back hallway idea, but we have to go to medbay, come on."

Greta easily showed them through the area they were in to the hallway out, until they heard a voice yelling to Blackberry.

"Hey girly, how'd you get here?" he asked her.

"That is information that only they can know," she said meaning the others.

"Come on girly, I won't tell anyone," he begged.

"I'm not girly, and begging will get you nowhere," she said before she kicked him right in the face, sending him flying.

"Nice kick kid," they heard another voice say, they turned to see Firestar.

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid," Blackberry growled.

"Wait Blackberry, she's on our side," Moonshine said.

"Fine if you're so sure," she said as she turned away. "Now then Greta, mind showing us the way again before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Hey, I can help you guys trust me, and Moonshine, did you just say her name was Blackberry?" Firestar asked.

"Yup, and the red and blue datsun is Charcoal."

"It's so nice to see you two again, what happened?" she asked.

"We can explain that later, right now we need medbay," Greta said.

"Yes, of course, come on," Firestar said, leading them down a hall that was mainly used for a shortcut to the medbay. "Okay, here we are," she said once they reached it. "Hey Ratchet," she yelled in. "Greta needs to use the medbay."

"Greta's gone, she disappeared a few days ago," came the reply when they got inside.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "Greta and the others are right here."

"Um, yeah, to make things shorter and easier on us, um, we were kidnapped a good few days by the decepticons, woke up yesterday when Blackberry woke us up, apparently Brawl, Hazz and Midnight had already woken up earlier and took down three guards to be knocked out by Starscream, Blackberry had gotten him unconscious, woken us all up, gotten us out of there, all the while us finding Charcoal, getting to Iacon, boarding on an unsuspecting ship, and making it back here," Greta explained as fast as her vocalizer would allow. "Now, will you please just believe me?"

Ratchet turned to look at her, his optics widening when he saw what type of a mess they were all in. "I'll think about believing you later, right now we need to work on you all," he said, walking over to a cabinet. "Now hang on, I'm going to call Wheeljack and First Aid to help, Greta, you help to until I say it's your turn, he said.

"Okay," she answered.

"Um, yeah, Wheeljack, First Aid, I need you two in the medbay, what? No, the little femmes are back and they brought some friends, okay? Yeah yeah, whatever," he said over a comm., not realizing how Greta had seemed to get depressed when he had

called them "the little femmes". "Alright," he said after a moment, then to the others, "They'll be here in a minute."

Once they did get there though, it was havoke, they were all trying to work on a person at a time, Ratchet with Brawl, Dawn with Wheeljack, and Midnight with First Aid, then Greta on Hazz. Hazz was one of the three that had woken up to find Starscream and those scouts outside the cell, and she still had energy running through her frame from whatever Starscream had used to make them go unconscious.

"You okay down there Hazz?" she asked as she ran a few tests to confirm what she needed to do.

"Perfectly, and no, I don't still feel the jolts, okay?" Hazz answered from the bed, her voice easily turned to concern when she looked at the other femme. "Hey, maybe you should take a break or something? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Hazz, just don't worry about it," she said as she turned to grab something to extract the jolts of energy, only fall to one knee when her thigh got cut open when it hit something.

"You so sure 'bout that?"

"I'm fine Hazz, stop worrying about it," she said as she got up again and started limping to get what she needed, not realizing energon was running down her leg.

"Greta, what the slag did you do?" she heard Wheeljack say from his side by Dawn.

"It just slipped on something already okay!?" she yelled as her servos turned to fists.

"Um, maybe you need a break?" he said, First Aid and Ratchet looking at to see the femme grabbing something with energon running down her leg.

"I don't need a damn break already!" she yelled as she went back over to Hazz, taking in a huge breathe and letting it out before starting on Hazz to make sure she didn't hurt the other.

"Um, Greta, maybe they're right?" Hazz asked from the bed.

Greta just tried to ignore everyone, concentrating on trying to not hurt the femme under her, whispering to herself very simply and almost too low for anyone to hear, "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine."

----------------------------------

Yay, this is probably the longest I've done with anything yet.

Greta's being doubted again, don't they know that could get them killed or something?

Reviews are very welcome, it helps me get things done

PS: Can you guess what the song was? On Top Of the World by the Pussycat Dolls, sorry if I spelled that wrong, there's just so many different spellings for stuff anymore


	13. Stupid Leg!

"Okay, go tell Thunder to get in here, you got that?" Ratchet said to Brawl as she was finally finished.

"Of course, what do you want me to do though since I'm done?" she asked.

"Go take a seat, we should be done in a while," he said.

"Okay," she said as she quickly went to get Thunder.

As he waited for his next patient, he watched what was supposedly his daughter, though you couldn't really tell, she just looked like a femme doppelganger of him. She still had energon running down her leg from her collision with what she wouldn't tell anyone about, but he knew it had happened just a small amount ago, his reasons were simple: the energon wouldn't stop running, and the fact that she didn't come in with it. He watched as she limped to get something for Moonshine, barely avoiding a collision with Wheeljack, he simply grabbed her with one arm and tried to get her to talk to him.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?" he asked, his "fins" flashing as he said it.

"I'm fine, now let go, I need to get something," she said, trying to avoid as much attention as she could.

"Fine, if you're going to act like that then fine," he said before he turned to Ratchet. "Hey Ratchet, when you and our little femme friend here are done, you think you can take a quick look at her leg?"

"I'm fine already, what the slag does it take for you people to just let it go?!?!" she yelled.

"No you're not, so stop acting saying you are already. You're limping, you have energon running down your leg from an open cut, yeah, boy you sure are fine," he said back.

"Let me go, I need to get back to my patient already," she growled, a very quick warning for Wheeljack to let go.

"Hey, no need to get all predatorial or anything, we're machines, not animals," he said, but he still let go of her.

"Yeah, good for you, you know what you are, apparently I don't anymore," she said as she walked over to a cabinet and then back to Moonshine.

"Hey, no need for the rudeness," he said as he walked back over to his own patient.

"Then go look in a mirror," she scoffed at him.

"I really do suggest that you stop now femme," he threatened.

"Wheeljack, would you just stop it already?" First Aid whined from the other side of the room, earning a smirk form the red, white and gray femme. "You too girly, you're both getting annoying and I can't get my work done with you two acting like hoolagans."

Greta quickly just returned to her work, not noticing Ratchet staring at her at all, or at least he didn't think she had. Thunder came in(finally) and came over to Ratchet.

"You wanted me?" she asked, her gray-ish blue optics shining at him.

"Yes," he said, bringing his gaze to the orange femme. "yes, just lay down on here and I can start."

The rest of the time was gone through quickly, nothing wrong happening until they were finally just finishing with Charcoal, Blackberry, and Night Rod, Greta soon to be last. _Of course, I'm last again, _she thought, not really surprised at how she was last, that was the way things had always gone through with, no matter what it was really unless it was a game that she was really good at, then she'd be probably about next to last. She quietly sighed to herself as she went to put away some of the supplies that she had used on Moonshine, opening the cabinet and putting them in the same exact place as before, not missing the limp in her leg as she walked to do it, but when she went to go back to the bed to put more of the supplies away, everything changed, she wasn't limping anymore, she falling. Her face made impact with the medbay floor at about the same time as her legs.

She groaned as she tried to get up, her try becoming useless when her arms didn't work and she just fell back on the floor. _Oh, come on! Why the slag does this always happen to me?!_ She yelled to herself, trying to get again just to fail again. Surprisingly, no one came to help her, it was as if they were just deaf, how could anyone not hear her fall? It had been so hard and loud and painful, how was it that they just didn't come? She looked up to see her "father" working on Blackberry, paying absolutely no mind to her, she turned it to see "Uncle" Wheeljack working on Charcoal and First Aid working on Night Rod, they just didn't seem to hear or care that she had just either fallen or that she disappeared.

She looked up to see Hazz coming in, looking right to Ratchet. "Hey, can we borrow Greta for a bit, Elita wants to talk to her," she said as she looked at the medic.

"Yeah, but I'm going to need her back once I'm done with Blackberry," he said after looking up, then looking around for her. "Hey Greta, where'd you go?"

"She probably took off to take a walk or something since she doesn't have anything to do until it's her turn," First Aid offered, not looking up from his work.

_Oh, so that's what the slag they think I'm doing?! They apparently don't really know me then, _she thought as she put her elbow on the ground in front of her and put her head in her hand.

"Um, no, Greta doesn't do that, she's basically always in the medbay, she doesn't really leave it if she can help it," Hazz said, now looking around herself, that was when Greta felt it was time to prove the mechs wrong.

"Um, down here," she said, attracting and surprising the femmes optics that were just meters away.

Hazz turned to see the medic on the ground, her leg twisted at a horrible angle from it's normal position, the energon from her leg now running to the floor instead of down itself. "Oh Primus, Greta, what the slag did you do?" she asked as she bent down to help the other up to her feet, only for her to loose balance and have to grab the closest bed next to her.

"What I did," she said as she slowly got her balance back on one foot. "Is that I walked, what I did was walk a few meters and back, how horrible right?" she asked, sarcasm dripping off of her voice.

Ratchet looked up slightly to see the femme leaning heavily on a bed, the rest of her weight being put on her unharmed foot, the other bent, twisted, or chipped at some places. He quickly looked back down to Blackberry, trying to finish his work off as fast as he could so he could get Greta done and out of the pain that she was probably feeling.

"I told you you weren't fine, now do you see what it got you?" Wheeljack said to her, nobody needing him to remove his mask to see the smirk on his faceplates.

"Yeah, an afthole of an uncle," she said, the growl coming back into her vocalizer.

"Um, maybe we should go talk to the others Greta, before, well, you know what happens," Hazz whispered.

"Yeah, see? At least somebody cares," she yelled to the engineer before putting her arm around the other's neck for support.

"And where do you think you're going?" Wheeljack yelled after her.

"To talk with_**people, **_if you must know," she yelled back as she went through the door.

"Little glitch," Wheeljack said to himself as he returned to his work.

Later Ratchet finally finished with Blackberry, the medbay being empty except for the two since Wheeljack and First Aid had already left. He went outside to get Greta to find nobody there at all, he walked back in and started putting everything back in their designated spots, completely confused. Later he would find out why he should of stayed instead of leaving like how he had, because a little bit later Hazz came in looking for him to get him to come see Greta since she had finally gotten the femme into recharge.

"Ratchet?" she asked into the darkness of the medbay. "You in here?"

She finally realized exactly what had probably happened, he had probably found her not to be there and just packed up. _Boy, such a caring father, _she thought to herself.

She left to find Elita-1 or Optimus, and seeing as to how they shared a room, that wouldn't that hard, she knocked to find Elita coming to the door.

"What is it Hazz? Don't you realize what time it is?" she asked.

"Um, Ratchet isn't in the medbay, and Greta still needs to get her leg fixed," she explained.

"Okay, let me go see what room he is, wait a minute, you're back?"

"Yes, I've been back with the others for a few hours."

"Alright then, come on," she said pulling the other into the room. "Optimus, what room is Ratchet in?" she yelled.

"472, why?" came the reply through the door.

"Hazz needs him, thanks Honey," she yelled back. "Okay, you got that?"

"Yup, everything, 472," Hazz said.

"Alright, now go get that old bag," she said as she shoved the younger femme back through the door.

"Thanks," she yelled back as she ran to find the room. _Just great, that room's like a while away, _she thought to herself. _Better get started now. _

She ran, taking as little time as she could to get to the room, when she reached the room, she hesitantly knocked on the door, hoping it was loud enough. It apparently was because she heard someone stirring behind it, but who came to the door wasn't Ratchet.

"What do you want youngling?" the red mech asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Ratchet, and I'm no youngling," she said.

The mech turned to look into the room to get someone's attention. "Ratchet, you got a visitor," he said.

Something on the bed seemed to move at the sound, when it finally got up, Hazz recognized it as Ratchet. "Who is it?" he asked as he stood up and turned around.

"It's me, you didn't get to check out Greta, and she's in recharge so I figured you would be able to work on her better now," Hazz said.

"Fine, I'll be right there," Ratchet said.

"Thanks, um, the room number's 139," she said before finally taking off.

"Did she just say Greta?" Ironhide asked as Ratchet came over.

"Yeah, it's this one femme, don't worry about it, it can't really be our daughter," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, but what if she is Ratch', looks change," he said.

"Then we have some real making up to do," Ratchet said as he left the room.

-----------------------------

suspense


	14. Bad Awakenings

Greta woke up to the feeling of something messing with her damaged leg. It felt like something was digging through the exposed wires, practically going through drying energon that now rested there. She groaned as she half onlined her optics, trying to roll over so the thing messing with her leg would go away.

"Hey, hold still," she heard a voice above her and then something on her leg, holding her down. "I'm not done yet, and I haven't even done any of the tests yet, I've only started on your leg."

Greta's optics onlined completely at the sound of the voice, it was him, her father, Ratchet. He was in her room and working on her leg without her even knowing it. She started moving more, trying to get away.

"I said hold still," he said, his grip tightening, a faint rustling behind his voice.

"And maybe I don't want to," she said as she kicked really hard into him, the sound of his breath coming out of him in an instance a reward to her audios, but then the pain.

That was when she realized it, when she had pushed him back, he had still had the tool he had in her leg and in his hand, he had practically ripped her leg apart. She gasped at the pain, sitting up on her feet to grab her leg, energon running through her digits from the many ripped energon tubes. She turned after a moment to see the other one on the ground next to Ratchet, the other parent, Dad. He was still exactly like how she remembered, basically completely red with deep gray in some places. He was grouched beside her other father which was slowly getting up from the mess he had created from his attack.

"You alright Ratchet?" he asked her father.

_Boy Dad, you never really did care about what happened to me, did you? That's the reason for sending me and the others away, to get more attention to the brothers and you guys, _she thought as she glared at him, pain and anger written all over her face.

"I'm alright Ironhide," the medic said as he got a better grip on the other. "Just help me up."

The two stood up together, Ratchet hanging onto Ironhide as he got his footing back. He finally seemed to remember why he was here, apparently "Dad" did too, because they both looked up at her at the same time, but their staring did nothing to alter her death glare, it just seemed to make it even more deadly.

"Why are you here?" she said, her glitch starting to change her optics to red again. _No, I will not lose to it again, I am the master, not the other way around._

"I'm here," Ratchet said, returning the glare, only less hatefully at her. "Because your leg was bleeding earlier, and now you just made it worse."

"And boy, I wonder who's fault that is," she said back, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Hey, settle down, okay?" Ironhide said. "And either way, it's your own fault that your leg got even worse."

"I have no need to settle down," she growled, her glitch taking control of her voice too. "And it isn't my fault about the leg, he shouldn't of been messing with it while I was asleep, any one who actually _knows _me would take that precaution."

"Then it's like I told you before, I'm not your father then, and this is even more of a reason," Ratchet said. "Now hold still so I can fix your leg," he said as he started to move towards her.

"Oh, don't even try that," she said as she backed up, getting to her feet in a low crouch on the bed. "Do you really think I'm going to let a _mech _fix my leg let alone touch me?"

"Yes, because or else I'm going to be keeping you down," Ironhide said, finally stepping up to her. "Everyone keeps calling you Greta right? Then there's all the more reason to get you fixed as soon as possible, and who better than the best medic from Cybertron?"

"I've had it!" she screamed. "You damn mechs are always thinking you're so wonderful, so much better than what you really are, you can't just let a femme beat you at anything, there's always mechs getting in the way of us femmes dreams and ground and everything else!"

"What the slag is that supposed to mean?" Ironhide yelled back.

"You know what that means."

"Oh really? Then prove it," he said back.

"Oh trust me, I don't need to," she growled back, the glitch nearly at its fullest.

Ratchet reacted at basically the exact moment she said that, running past Ironhide to hit her against the wall, a sedative in hand to inject into the femme, but at the same the door opened with Chromia coming in.

"Hey Greta, sorry I'm late, Elita wanted to talk to me and the others and, Ratchet, what the slag are you doing to her?!" she said as she came in, staring at the battle between father and daughter.

"Get away Chromia," Ratchet yelled as she came up and grabbed him around the waist.

"No, now let go of her, you have absolutely no idea how to stop this, so get off of her!" she yelled, finally detaching the medic from his daughter and grabbing the falling femme. "Are you okay baby? What happened?" she whispered.

Greta let out a few groans, growls, and some other un-named noises as her aunt grabbed her head an held it to her chest. She tried fighting, but it did nothing, Chromia just wouldn't budge.

"It's okay, Aunt Chromia's here baby, don't worry about your parents, not right now, okay? You alright Baby? Just settle down, alright?" Chromia soothed, rocking the femmes head in her chest.

Ratchet and Ironhide stood shocked, they couldn't believe what was unfolding in front of their optics, they just couldn't.

"Okay Baby?" Chromia whispered again, not caring how many times she had said it.

Greta just kept with the sounds for a little bit, not caring at all, only to get the glitch settled down, shuddering in the process.

"It's okay, it's okay," she told her.

Everyone faintly heard an uneven voice from Chromia's chest, and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You turn me on, you shake me up  
So don't ya wanna take me?  
And just because I'm the chosen one  
Ooh, them models gonna hate me

All them other models bottling like mamas bottle tasty  
If you pop my bottle all them models gonna hate me"

"Is that her?" Ironhide asked his sister, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, one of the many songs she and the others sing, they do it a lot," Chromia said as she continued singing.

"That's actually kind of unusual, I don't think I've met anybody that does that other than Jazz and Blaster," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, that's one of the things that make them unique," she said as the femme beneath her silently went into recharge. "Greta, I'm having your father fix your leg, okay Sweety?"

"Okay," came a sleepy Greta. "Okay."

A few minutes later, Greta was in an easy recharge beneath Chromia.

"Okay, next time that happens, come get me or don't start attacking her! That'll only ag on her glitch," Chromia told the boys.

"Wait, what do you mean by glitch?" Ratchet asked.

"Um, yeah, in case you didn't know that already, seeing as to how you're supposed to be a medic."

"Hey, watch it," Ironhide threatened.

"Stop with the threats boys, this is your fault, and it's to your own kid, which is making everything even worse against you, not me."

---------------------------------------

I know, this is like the third song I've used, and it's only like two lines, oh well, I figured it shows the type of emotion. It's called Bottle Pop by the Pussycat Dolls


	15. Fixed

Ironhide stared at the femme on the bed, not really focusing on anything, and yet everything. He couldn't believe what he and Ratchet had done, and for Chromia to tell him it was his own daughter just completely threw him for a curve, if she was his daughter, then he was the father, Ratchet the other father, and they were hurting her, not helping, but _hurting. _He stared at her, her face uneasy from what had taken place.

"Chromia, that can't be right, it just can't be, when she was born we checked her for glitches, she had none," Ironhide stuttered as he stared at the femme on the bed.

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" she asked as she walked over and sat on the bed, slightly petting the femme's forehead.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Simple, it doesn't take birth to give someone a glitch, they get it from almost anything, enemies, interface, almost anything," she said, looking back up at him.

"But, that can't be right, you can't get it from almost anything, you just can't," he said.

"Oh, come on Ironhide, don't listen to her, Greta is not our daughter, our daughter is probably dead on Cybertron by now," Ratchet said as he walked over to him, crouching down to be level with his mate. "Now come on, we need to get back to bed."

"No you don't," Chromia said, standing up. "I told her that I would have you fix her leg while she was unconscious."

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that for someone that just sounded like she was about to kill me?" Ratchet pushed.

"Because you're her father, and it's not only your duty as her father, but as a medic to get her fixed," Chromia chided.

"She's right Ratchet, it is your duty, and I can tell, she is Greta, she's our baby come home, she's alive, her spark energy is exactly the same as before," Ironhide said as he stood by his sister. "Please Ratchet, you need to understand, she is our child, our Greta is home."

"Come on Ironhide, don't be stupid, that can't be real," Ratchet said.

"Yes, it is possible, so just believe it already," he said.

"Now would you two just stop fighting and start repairing her leg?" Chromia shouted to the two, bringing them from their fight to attention.

"Fine, if that'll get you to stop bringing this up, then I'll do it," Ratchet said, grabbing the stuff from the ground where it had fallen earlier.

"Finally, but I'm staying with you guys while you do it though, so she doesn't freak out when she wakes up," Chromia said, standing up.

***

Greta finally woke up again, not freaking out like how she had just a few hours before, but then again, nobody was messing with her leg. She sat on her knees, since she had been laying on her stomach, and looked around, she was in the medbay, not her room or anywhere else.

_Oh come on, _she thought as she saw this. _Why do they have to bring me here? To drug me again?_

She heard a noise to her right and turned to see Chromia in recharge, then she heard a voice, one that was becoming all too familiar. "'Bout time you wake up," Ratchet said, walking up to her. "Just to let you know, that meeting that was supposed to be a few days ago, it's scheduled for later tonight, I think it's 0400, or something like that, oh well."

"Fine," she said, not entirely trusting what he had said.

"Okay, I know that you don't trust me, okay, I can understand that, but please just believe me, okay?"

"Not so sure I should," she said.

"Then ask your aunt when she wakes up, she'll tell you," he said, turning to leave. "And don't do anything that may bust that leg again, I don't want to have to fix it again."

"Whatever."

Ratchet just stopped and stared at her for awhile, not really doing anything other than that. He finally left, not looking back at her. _Boy, what's his problem, _she thought as she got down and tried her leg out. _But then again, my leg is way better. _

_------------------------------------------------------------_

I know, it's really short, sorry


End file.
